FREAK!
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: Need feed back! Do you like it or should I not bother with this story idea? Rated M for bad words and MUCH later chapters.Generes:Romance,Family and Adventure! And it's so Fluffy! You like the idea of Larten having a daughter? READ THIS! On hold for now.
1. Intro

My name is Nymphadora. I am 15 years old, and a full blooded vampire. I live in a world that you may not understand... Full of ghouls, and monsters and things that are simply unbelievable. But even in my own world, I am a freak.

I am the worlds only born full blooded vampire. My parents, both human... both dead... My mentor is Mr. Larten Crepsley, I live with him and we travel with the side show Cirque Du Freak, owned and ran by Mr. Tall. The war between the vampires and vapeneze, has started once again... Prince Darren Shan should help us, at least that's what Mr. Crepsley says. Darren defeated them once before. But this time it is different. The vampenese are attacking humans openly and their lord is back. Now both of our worlds are in danger. And I might be the only one who can keep history from repeating itself... I am Nymphadora, a born, full blooded vampire, and this is my story... And in a world that is anything but normal, I am a freak...

Want more? Please r&r and tell me what you think! If I do not get any reviews I will assume the worst a delete it! Please R&R!


	2. Freak 1

**Freak 1**

Freak Disclaimer: not mine, except for Nyx!Warning: character death, nakedness, guns and extreme female power! Go girls!

* * *

"Nymphadora! Nymphadora! Wakey, wakey!"

My name is Nymphadora aka Nyx as I like to be called, have once again, been wakened by the sound of my mentors voice, and his fist pounding on the lid of my coffin. I pull a lever just to my left and drop down through the bottom and on to a matress below me, (You have no idea how long it took me to nail that trick!) the false bottom snapping closed silently and with out a trace of ever being there.

Mr. C or Mr. Crepsley as he likes to be called, still has not figured out how I do this... If he has, he does a damn good job acting like he hasn't.I lay still for a moment, listening for what I know is comming. A long squeak, my coffin lid opening. A low curse, Mr. C and finally...

"Damn it girl! If you are with Master Shanus Von again, I swear I will have a pair of human snake boots by dawn!"

I have to smile at that. You see, Shanus Von, Evra Von, the Snake man's son, we're techniclly dateing. He's eighteen and I'm fifteen... (What can I say? I have odd tastes...)

We are dating but it's one we both know won't last. Since I'm a vampire and he's a human ( a scalely human but still a human) I won't age like he will, we both understand that one day we'll part ways and that will be that, so we're making the best of honestly I'm starting to want more... Strange right? And the more I think about it, the more I want, well, a man... One who is of my own kind... A vampire I mean. Though I really like Shanus, I really do, but lately, things have changed... He's getting pushy, he wants to go all the way but, I'm just not ready to take that step.

Anyway you're probably wondering how I came to the Cirque. Mr. C took me in when my parents died when I was about five months old, he's like a father to me, and he acts like one to its the full extent, too. He does not like the fact that Shanus and I are interested in each thinks I'm too young to even be thinking about boys, that I should still be convinced that they have cooties and think they're icky... I think he is sadly mistaken and needs to realize that those years are long gone. You can see where the arguement lies. But I love him anyway.

I get up off the matress and slip on my clothes that I picked out last night, I sleep naked by the way... Reason being?Have you ever spent a summer day reaching ninety plus degrees in a trailer, inside a coffin? I didn't think so. It's damn hot though, and I don't like the feeling of clothes when I sleep. Plus we vampires tend to lack human modesty, to some extent. Shanus thinks it's dead sexy! I think he's being a pig. But I get dressed, in black leather pants, black tank top, wepons belt, high heeled bad ass black leather boots and of course my whip chain and staff.

Mr. Tall and Mr. C taught me how to fight with old wepons. Whip chains are fun and scary looking but I never leave with out my staff. Call it a vampires security blanket.

I'm the 'wepons master act' here at the cirque. I'm also the one who helps keep the wolfman under comtrol, if he decides to attack anyone... And when I say control I mean shoot to kill, as in put him down... You see after he killed a kid a while back, Mr. Tall started kicking around the idea of putting the poor beast out of his , Mr. Tall has a soft spot for the critter... And could never pull the trigger himself. So of course, it had to me to do it, should the beast decide to act on his more primal urges... Joy.I clean up a bit, throw on my stage make-up, fix up my hair a bit, throw my red sash on and I'm ready to go.

I climb up the latter from the small 'room' beneith my trailer.

"Nymphadora, I have been looking for you." Mr. C called as I walked out from behind my trailer.

"Were you now?"

Mr. Crepsley looked miffed, this can only mean one thing... "Yes I have... Mr. Tall needs you to have your... wepon ready, just in case, he's bringing out the wolfman tonight."

The weapon he was refering to is my one and only gun. I only bring it out when the wolfman act comes on. Ever since a small boy got killed over 24 years ago, Mr. Tall has been extra careful around the wolfman.

There is just one catch...It's against vampire laws for a vampire to use a gun. I don't really like useing one, it feels all wrong, but I really have no other choice. And apparently I have one hellofa shot, acording to TwoBellies and Limbs. I don't like going against the vampire laws, but I still can't shake the thrill of holding that ice cold metal and knowing I can either save a life... Or end one if I so chose. Mr. C hates the fact that I have to carry a gun. Mr. Tall on the other hand dosen't give a damn.

The two have been at odds with each other for a while... Acording to Limbs they were and still are good friends, but I don't see it, they argue a bit now... I can't help but wonder whathappened. As for the gun... I deal with it, and pray I don't have to use it.I nodded, "Alright I'll be ready." Mr.C nods and walks off to... Do whatever the hell he does. I on the other hand, went back in to my trailer and brought out the big gun... Literaly. It was an AR15 rifle. Like I said, shoot to kill. I know it's illegal for a fifteen year old to carry a gun let alone a rifle, but Mr. Tall has his own set of rules, and since I'm a vampire well, I could really care less about human laws.

"Well... hello, kitten..."

I smiled, there was only one guy in the world who'd call me kitten while I had a loaded rifle in my hands and not get shot.

"Easy, snake boy... Just because I haven't bitten you yet doesn't mean I won't."

Shanus wrapped his scaley arms around me and started kissing my neck, his extra long tongue flicking over my pulse, a major hot spot of mine...

"Bite me, baby and I'll give you a tummy ache from hell. Snake blood is not good for vampires remember?" He had me there, I'll give him that.

"True..." I say.

We both hear Evra, Shanus's dad, the origanal snake man. calling him. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and wishes me luck.

Yeah, luck... To bad the luck of the vampires wasn't with me that night...

( Later that night)

"Be ready with that." Mr. Tall tells me.

I nod, I wasn't preforming tonight, I alternate with the wolfman, if I go on, he doesn't, and visa versa. I stood in the back a few feet from Mr. Tall and was ready to roll as the stage hands got the wolfman. I was so sure nothing was going to happen and I regrettably let my guard down a little. I wondered what it was like to you know, make love.. I'd been thinking on it for a while...

Shanus swore he loved me, but did I believe him? Did I love him back?

"Let me ask for complete silence, for our final act tonight... Any sudden sounds could wake him up..." Blah, blah, blah same old warning... Hopefully the people here would listen. The wolf man was led out of his cage whimpering and howling softly, everything was fine...

Or at least so we thought...

* * *

**R&R**

Come to the dark side...We have cookies!


	3. Freak 2

**Freak 2**

Warnings: 2 character deaths, crass speaking, break up drama, overwhelming guilt, and swearing... Enjoy.

* * *

Everything was going fine, or so we thought...

A shrill, naughty sounding scream broke the perfect silence. Uh oh! The wolfmans eyes snapped open, two big yellow eyes glared at me and his teeth bared. It happened all so fast...I don't really remember much of what happened...

The beast let out a feral howl. Mr. Tall started shouting orders to the performers to get the crowd out. The handlers tried to control the wolfman...But he broke free... I could only watch as one brave soul from the cirque threw himself in front of the wolfman to save the crowd and was torn to shreds... I knew he was dead.

Then something in my head clicked... I remember running forward putting myself in between the wolf man and several others. The only thing I remember clearly, as soon as I saw the wolf man turn, I lifted my rifle and pulled the trigger and I didn't let go. Everything seemed to slow down as the bullets hit the wolfmans body; we met eyes for the briefest instant. Yellow met green and all went silent... I swear to this day, that he smiled, that he was asking me to have mercy and just end it all.

I know it sounds crazy, but all the same, I did as he asked, I ended it...

**BANG!**

Things got a little hazy after that...

The wolf man dropped with a whine, finally at peace and dead. I heard my mentor calling my name, the gun was taken from my hands and then, all went black as the ground rush up to meet me...

"Nyx? Nyx?"

I heard someone calling me... The room swam and things weren't clicking in my head... Ugh, gods did my head hurt, my shoulder hurt a little too. An arm shook me.

"Nymphadora!"

The world around me came in to focus... Mr. C was at my side, I was in a tent and lying down in the day bed he insisted on keeping though no one ever used it to my knowledge. Damn, I'd fainted.

"What happened?"

I asked still a bit dazed. Mr. C gave me a worried look. "You fainted, little bat."

"I kinda figured that out myself, thanks. I mean what happened? How many were killed?" Might as well get this out of the way. To my surprise Mr. C held me close, in a rare show of affection.

"The crowd was shaken up a bit, but they were not hurt... The one crew man however, did not survive..."

My heart dropped, I had figured as much but it still wasn't easy to hear it said out loud.

"But, because of your actions, many other lives were saved. You were very brave, my little bat. While others were in panic, you stood forward and took action. You put yourself in deaths way and saved many lives... There are those who think you are a hero..."

Mr. C smiled at me. I didn't return it and the vampire in me cringed in shame. One I had used a gun... And two, well I just didn't like the fact that I allowed someone to get killed because I hesitated.

"I'm no hero," I laughed humorlessly. I saw Mr.C frown out of the corner of my eye.

"I hesitated... I lost focus. Because I let my guard let my guard down and I got sloppy and lazy, someone was killed. I wasn't paying attention and didn't react quickly enough, someone got killed. "

"If I had been ready as I should have been, none of this would have happened. I could have stopped this! It's my fault that man got killed. If I'd been ready, he'd still be alive."

Mr.C shook his head at me,"Little bat, this event was not your fault, not at all! No one could have possibly predicted what would occur... Not even Mr. Tall. You did all that you could do."

Angry tears rolled down my face."And what I did wasn't good enough. I could have... Should have,"

I corrected myself.

"Done better, reacted sooner, moved faster! I could have saved his life! I know I could have!" Mr. C held me close. Then a thought hit me.

"Shanus? Is he ok?"

A look of pure hatred and loathing came over my mentors face, honestly it scared the shit out of me. I'd never seen him this mad before.

"Master Shanus was a part of what caused this event!"

I shook my head, not understanding. "What do you mean he caused it?"

Mr. C snorted, "The damn spotty boy was ravishing a young lady in the crowd, in the very theater we were preforming in. He did something which caused her to scream, which in turn woke the wolfman from his trance."

* * *

**R&R**

Come to the Darkside... We have cookies


	4. Freak 3

Freak 3

* * *

My heart broke... Shanus had cheated on me... With a stranger, with me right there! While we were performing! I hadn't even looked at another guy since I started being with Shanus.I would have liked to cry, but I wasn't the crying kind of girl so I just got pissed. I leapt up and stormed out to find the bastard. It didn't take long.

"Baby! God, I was worried, you okay?"

I snapped at him, my temper getting the best of me."Dont you dare, _baby_, me you little shit!"

Shanus sighed defeated "Nyx, I swear it's not what you think, I..."

Much like my other vampire brothers and sisters, I tend to well... Let's just say I don't take well to being cheated on... More so then humans would probably react."You what? You were fucking some whore! While I was in the same damn room! Fuck, in public!"

Shanus was quiet for a minute. "Baby, I'm so sorry..."

He's sorry? Wow, batting a thousand aren't we Shanus?

"Is that all you have to say? Sorry? Don't you get it? Someone fucking died cause you couldn't keep it in your pants!"

"How the fuck is that my fault!"

"If you hadn't been fucking that slut, she wouldn't have screamed and the wolfman wouldn't have been woken up and he wouldn't have killed anyone!"

"Oh that's real rational! Blame me because something went wrong! I had nothing to do with that!"

"Yes, you were convently absent the whole time!"

"Look I'm sorry I cheated, okay!"

"No! It's not okay! You fucking pig! I can't believe I even considered haveing sex with a slimy bastard like you! Larten was right! Gods what did I ever see in you?"

"Considering! Wow that's a step! You know you act so fucking tough around everyone, but deep down your just a daddys girl aren't you! Listening to daddy, never questioning his word! God your pathic! You maybe this is your fault!"

"My fault!"

"Yeah, maybe if you'd put out I wouldn't have had to go else where for it!"

"Is that all you wanted from me? Sex? Ugh! You really are a fucking snake!"

"Being a snakes a whole hell of a lot better then being a fucking blood sucker! You're nothing more then a leach feeding off others! God you're sickening! You drink blood, pail as death, you're skins always as cold as ice, you even sleep in a coffin! How's it feel to be a fucking corps?"

That last part hit home. Being a vampire is what I am, there is nothing I can do that would change that fact. I loved being a vampire. But what really twisted the stake in my heart, was what he said about my coffin. A vampires love for their coffin was a sacred one... One humans could never understand. A corps... That was the what did me in out of all of it. All the rage drained out of me, now I was just hurt.

"Baby," He started, realizing what he'd said I guess."Baby, I'm so sorry... That was a low blow... I didn't mean that..."

"Yes, yes you did. And I'm sorry too, it's over Shanus. Love can only exsist if there is trust... And I can't trust you anymore." I saw tears in his eyes, but I was beyond feeling his pain. Only my own.

"No, baby, please! We can get through this! I swear I'll never cheat on you again. Baby please just don't go..."

I shook my head. "No you wont cheat on me, because there will never be an us again. You did it once, who's to say you haven't done it before this? Hmmm? I just can't trust your word anymore, it's really over Shanus."

I started to walk away, I refused to let him see that he hurt me. He grabbed my arm.

"Dammit Nyx! No! You will not leave me!" He yanked back, hard. And then I did what I have never done before, though looking back I probably should have...

_**CRACK!**_

I heard the sound before I realized what happened. I had slapped him. "Don't you dare touch me! We're done Shanus Von! Done!"

I jerked out of his hold and I proudly back to my mentors trailer. I refused to let him see how hurt I was.I opened the door to my mentors trailer and slamed it shut, dropping my macho act and embraced my mentor, tightly, burying my face in his chest.

" Daddy..." I chocked out through my reluctant tears. I just wanted to be held, I was heartbroken, hurt and confused. I wanted to feel loved and cared for by someone. I wanted my daddy.

"Little bat..." Mr. C sighed with a slight chuckle, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh little bat, how you get yourself in to such things, I shall never know!" He chuckled softly.

"Daddy..." I sobbed harder as I tightened my own grip on him. Letting him see and feel my pain. Vampires aren't good with emotions. It's just not in our nature. But sometimes... you really don't need words to show how you feel. And this was one of those times.

Mr. C held me tighter and muttered in my ear. "I am here, my little bat, hush now, your daddy is here for you. I am right here... No tears my little one, no tears..." He lifted me up and carried me in to his coffin where we stayed for the rest of the night and day.

The only guy a girl can depend on is her daddy..

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, will get next one up as soon as I can!

R&R!

Come to the Darkside... We have cookies!


	5. Freak 4

Freak 4

* * *

The funneral for the crew member the next night after my break up with Shanus. I didn't go, nor did Mr. C. It was just too much to wasn't blamed for the mans death, cuz hey, he didn't know and it was really just a tragic accident.

Evra, Shanus's dad, was livid at him for cheating on me with some slut, in public while others were prefoming.

So he was in a mess of trouble with his dad, and with Mr. Crepsley. Mr. Tall and a lot of the other preforms weren't too thrilled with him but they claimed to remember what it was like to be eighteen and spotty...I tried to avoid him at all costs. Which isn't too hard thanks to Evra. I hadn't been staying in my trailer lately either. I'm still pretty badly hurt, though no one but Mr. C would know. And much like every night for that month, I was once again crying and Mr. Crepsley was a good sport with my mood swings.

Vampires don't show emotions very well it's just not our nature... but Mr. C tried his best to comfort me.

He doesn't say much but he's there and that all that matters. Tonight I gave him a break. I decide to go to Truska, she's a "seer" meaning she can see when things are going to happen, and Greta Teeth, a woman who can bite through steel. I sniffeled where I sat as tear threatened to fall again.

"Oh, no, no... don' t you think about that slimy snake boy for one minute, little one." Truska told me, in her thick accent, as I lean against has been like a mother to me since day one, she's nice but she's when it comes to Mr. Crepsley, she's one of the few people who isn't afraid to lean in to him.

Greta, is like the big sister I've never had. She's the kind of girl you know will take your side when it comes to guys.I like them both a yeah, I know this is way out of character for me, to be acting so helpless and needy, but a bad heart ache will do that to ya.

Sometimes it's just nice to be comforted.

"Boys suck." I mutter.

Greta hugs me to her, "Yeah, they do... I know this hurts, hun, I went through the same thing with my first guy. Boys are real rats, they're lower then rats... they're fleas on rats, too low for even the dog to bite. The only guy a girl can depend on is her daddy."(Quoted from The movie Greece.)

Truska nodded. "My first was the same way too, a real jerk."

I shifted, "It still hurts."

Truska nodded, "The first cut is always the deepest."

I was silent for a while, gods how I hated Shanus for what he did to me!

"You want me to go bite his damn nose off?" Greta asked me.

I laugh a little at that. It's an on going joke that Greta bites off peoples noses, ever since she threatened a vampaneze that she would do just that.

"I'll ram my head up his ass if ya want."

Stan offered as he came down to sit with us. Stan's Gretas boyfriend, he's a strange guy. He's pretty short only about 5 feet tall, and 3 of those feet are his forehead alone!He's just as emotional as Greta herself, (who I swear is bipolar) but he's really sweet. I smile at him too. Stan and Greta seem to always know what to say to bring a little bit of happiness back in to the a while. I left them to go help with packing up the tents and such. I started to help but Mr. Tall told me to stop. I guess it showed and it wasn't helping.

Or maybe he didn't want me to lose my temper and kill somebody, mainly Shanus.

But I guess I'll never know. Mr. Tall said that I should just go take a walk. I did and wound up back at the picnic tables with Two Bellies, a man who literally has two stomachs, and Limbs, a man who can grow back nearly any part of his body. Every one was trying to cheer me up. I'm glad they were but, I just couldn't bring myself to really smile. Even Evra said how sorry he was for Shanus's actions.I thanked him, and walked away. But I really didn't want to talk about it.

"You hungry?" Two Bellies asked me offering me a plate of food.

I shook my head. Another sign of how out of it I am. Like Two Bellies, I eat, a lot! I'm almost always hungry. How I stay so thin is beyond me! Oh and never try to take food away from me... I've been known to bite hands off people who have tried, just ask Limbs. He's lost more then one hand trying to take a plate of food from me.

Two Bellies shared a look with knew me, and they knew I was hurting... A lot more then I would care to admit.

"You know, Nyx, we're all here for ya if you need us." Limbs said softly patting my shoulder. I forced a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I think I'll hit the pine early."

Limbs nodded. I returned to my mentor trailer, he wasn't back yet, so I just tried to get some sleep. From outside I heard Two bellies yelling at some one... I listened.

"I said no, you are not going near that girl!" I realized he was yelling at Shanus.

"She's my girlfriend!"

I could just see Two Bellies dark skin tint scarlet, something that only happened when he got really mad. And since I was the baby of our strange and yet loving family... Yeah TwoBellies would be livid at anyone who hurt me.

"Your ex girlfriend. Do you know what you did to that girl? You broke her heart. She won't eat, can't sleep, she's the walking dead, if you pardon the pun. There is no way I'm letting you near her."

Shanus threatened Two Bellies with something I didn't quite catch.

"You know what you are Shanus? You're big trouble that's what, but nothing I couldn't handle in just two bites." I snickered as I pictured Two Bellies doing his "Jaws" impression at that time Mr. Crepsley walked in smiled at me and closed the door behind him.

"Two Bellies certainly seems to be your knight in shining armor tonight, does he not?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, he does."

Mr. C sat next to me as I sat back up. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know if he should or not."You know, if you ever need to speak to me about... Certain things... You may do so... I uh..." he paused and blushed."I, well that is to say..." he cleared his throat. "I heard your argument with master Shanus... You were considering to..." He was turning redder by the second. "Well to have...sexual intercourse..." I swear he flinched as he choked out the words. "With master Shanus... It may be improper for me to ask, but..."

I held my hand up, he didn't have to go on. "I was thinking about it a little. It never got any further than that though. It just didn't feel right I guess... just thinking about it I mean, it felt wrong. I guess I'm just not ready to do that with anyone, right now... Not any time soon, really."

It was topic that was still so new and strange to me, and more then a little scary, and I honestly had no idea how that was even done!I know it sounds strange but growing up with a two hundred and something, old fashioned vampire for a dad, traveling the world with a freak show, your life can actually be pretty sheltered. He smiled, relieved I guess. I was still his innocent little bat.

"I see. But if you ever have any questions of such acts... I would like you to know that...I am here for you to ask. I do not wish for you to think that you can not speak to me about such things."

I couldn't hide a smile anymore... This was just too funny. Mr. C was scarlet now, and he clearly did not want to talk about this...

"I..." He started again looking me. He saw my smile and then scoffed."And from my discomfort you find humor!"

I laughed at him.

"I have missed that." Mr. C smiled down at me as he spoke. We both started laughing then. "I spoke with Mr. Tall earlier, and he has decided that you are to be apart of the regular performers,"

I felt myself smile widely. I had always wanted to be one of the regular performers along side Mr. C, Two Bellies, Limbs, and Mr. Tall.

"You shall perform your act before mine, party as an introduction, or if you wish..." his smiled grew, "You may also perform with me as a part of my act with Master Octavos."

Master Octavos was Mr. C's spider, he used to have one named Madam Octa... He never has said why he does not have her now... But to be honest, spiders were not really my thing.

"You mean it? I can have my own act?"

I was so excited. I had been working so hard to get my own act for years now. I idly wondered if this was out of pity, but I really didn't care.

Mr. C nodded,"But, do not think that Mr. Tall did this lightly. You have to prove yourself just like the rest of the performers do. Understand?"

I nodded fiercely, hugging my mentor.

"Thank you so much Mr. C! Thank you so much!"

I kissed him on the cheek. He merely smiled as I jumped up and ran outside to find and thank Mr. Tall and to tell the others.

Life was starting to turn around... At least for a little while...

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews pople! R&R if you have not yet, I love hearing from you! Will get chapter 5 up asap!

R&R

Come to the dark side...We have cookies!


	6. Freak 5

Freak 5

Authors note: I am very bad at writing battle scenes. And am suffering major writers block.

If any one has any suggestions on how to write a good fight scene please share it! Also MYSTERY GUEST appearance in this chapter!

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Tonight was it! My first real regular performance! I was nervous and excited! I'd go on next after Limbs. My stage make up was a bit different then usual. I had 'blood around my mouth and on my hands and neck. Black make-up was caked around my eyes and I wore blood red lipstick with black shimmering gloss, just to add a little tint to them. I looked pretty haunting dress in black from head to heel except for a blood red sash hanging from my belt. A little tribute to Mr. C. My bodice didn't have a back, and a choker decorated with spiders and bats around my neck.

There were gold coins on my belt and chains on my boots and at my waist. I jingled when ever I moved and the metal caught the light where ever I was and drew attention to my weapons.

"Good luck little bat!" Mr. C told me. I could only nod as I hear Mr. Tall announce my act.

"Ready for more? Then please welcome… The mysterious…the beautiful,. exotic, the deadly weapons wielder of the night...Mistress Nyx!" Mr. Tall's voice announced over the speaker system.

I slowly walked on to the stage as the lights went down so much it was almost pitch black, my eyes searched for my mentor, he had promised he'd be watching. He was, I saw his bright red hair and matching clothes. But I had to wonder who was he talking to? I brushed off my questions and started my act. First thing Mr. C taught me was illusions…. I put that to good use now. A special candy Mr. Tall made allowed my eyes to glow blood red, and I growled in the dim lighting. From one hand I threw fake spiders at the crowd and some screamed. I roared, (yet another sound affect, courtesy of Mr. Tall)

My fangs flashed in the small pool of red light, (those were not fake… other vampires don't have fangs but I do… then again most vampires aren't born , but here I am.) I threw a rope at one boy I caught ogling me, in midair it turned in to a black wiggling thing, he screamed at it landed on him, before realizing it was just a rope again. Haunting music was playing, and the stage was decorated with noses, a shadow of the gallows, chains, axes and other fake weapons the looked just too damn real. After a few minutes of tormenting the poor crowd, the lights brightened: The candy wore off the illusions were gone and people had claimed down. I smiled evilly and I finally spoke up in my fake accent:

"Good evening, good evening to you all, I must say it is such a pleasure to be here in this anonymous small town that used to have character but is now surrounded by chain stores and slums. "

I smirked and continued.

"And I am so honored that, blah, blah, blah, excreta, excreta, so on and so forth, add nausea... I fear I have some rather unfortunate news, my usual partner, Shanus Von, has come down with a bad case of the flu and is unable to perform... But not to worry, for our Strong man, Vulcan, has volunteered to take his place."

****Mystery guest and Mr.C****

"Ah, Larten, when you said that she was your daughter, I had foolishly hoped her personality would differ from your own."

Larten chuckled. "No, my friend, it does not. There is a fire in her, She is a good vampire presently, but imagine if she had grown in vampire mountain! She would be the jewel of the generals! I just know she would!"

The vampire whose identity was hidden in the shadows chuckled.

" Let us see how she handles her weapons as well as you claim she does, THEN we shall see if she will go with us to Vampire Mountain."

*****On the Stage*****

"And I will!" The strong man Vulcan, boomed as he walked on to the crowd cheered.

"Ha! Mistress of weaponry… I do fear your audience is in for a grave disappointment."

I eyed the over confident man, "And how do you figure that?"

Vulcan boasted, "Why look at yourself, you are small… I am huge and strong… and very handsome…"

I took his barb with grace and added, "Do not forget vain, conceded and over confident." The crowd laughed.

"Ha! How will you little one ever beat me?" I grabbed my staff and smirked.

"Grab a weapon and I shall show you."

And so the fight commenced…..

**(A/N:Badly written fight scene! Sorry!)**

All sound, and distractions disappeared… crack, bang, twirl, left, right… were the only thoughts in my head. First I fought with my trade mark staff, then several types of swords, a shark tooth club, then my staff again. But never did I use a shield. I hated them, they only got in the way of my line of sight. It wasn't long until I found myself around 6 feet in the air balancing on the top of my staff, with one hand, avoiding a blow and showing my hallmark stunt. The blow passed and I used my height to my advantage and landed on Vulcan's chest, knocking him down flat and ending the fight with my staff at his throat.

"Maybe next time Vulcan… but for now, I remain the Weapons Mistress."

I allowed the Strong man to get up. As the crowd applauded. I bowed as the stage was quickly cleared and set for the next act.I went back stage to Mr. C's temporary room. He told me to meet him there after my act, before the show had started. I knocked on the door out of habit. I heard two distinct voices, one was Mr.C's for sure but the other I didn't recognize.

"Come in Nyx," I heard Mr. C respond from behind the door, I walked in to the room and sitting in a chair was someone I'd never seen before.

"My friend, meet my daughter Nyx.

"Greetings Nyx, Larten has told me much about you."They said.

"Hi…" I responded awkwardly looking at Mr. C in question.

Mr. C smiled, "Nyx, I want you to meet a good friend of mine…...

* * *

(EVIL LAUGH!) Muah hahahahahah! You all will have to wait for the next chapter to find out who this mystery guest is! I will not give you any hints to who it is either!

**R&R**

Come to the Darkside... We have cookies!


	7. Freak 6

Freak: chapter 6

Btw: if you haven't noticed by now, this fanfic ignores most of what happened in the books. Don't like it, deal with it. But no flames! I will delete! Also: the story, **One Not so Silent Night**, is being put on temporary hold. I have hit a wall on the story line. I'm not sure if and when I will update it. Sorry to my readers! This chapters a little short but I couldn't think of a better ending with out going in to the next chapter!

Now on with the story!-

"Nyx, this is a good friend of mine.… He is also my past assistant, _**Darren Shan**_, you will address him as..." Darren Shan stepped forward with an out stretched hand smiling. "She may address me in what ever way she pleases, you old git. " I cautiously took his hand. I had an odd feeling about this vampire. But then again, I'm not much of a people person, or as Limbs likes to say, I'm just not user friendly. Mr. C sputtered. "You are a Prince! And should be addressed as such!" Darren shook his head and rolled his eyes. "During council, yes, but she does not have to do so now. Besides, the title of Prince is one you must earn; a vampire must know and trust their prince. She does not know me; therefore she can not trust me. Thus, I have not earned the title of Prince in her eyes. And until I do so, she does not have to address me as one." I cocked an eyebrow at this Prince, he was right, I didn't know him, I didn't trust him, but I did recognize him as a higher ranking vampire. Mr. C made an irritated noise in the back of his throat.

**(Darren's pov)**

I had to admit, I wasn't surprised that Larten had taken on a new assistant. I however was surprised that he'd taken a _girl _assistant. I had fantasies about Larten dealing with a girls special mood swings... If he thought my mood swings were bad! I'd love to see how he'd deal with a Full-blooded vampiress during PMS and during that time of the month! On the tail end of that thought brought back the memories of my own little sister,,, It made me sad to think she was all grown up and that I had missed it all. But in a weird sort of way, maybe this was a second chance to be a big brother again. I mean we did share a mentor, who was a lot like a father to both of us... Larten had even bashfuly muttered how Nyx would sometimes call him daddy. By the look on his face I knew he took that simple endearment to heart. He loved the fact he had been able to raise her as his own, though I doubted he'd admit it to anyone. I took a likelng to Nyx right away. She ever reminded me of Annie too. At least her eyes did. Her almound shaped, deep green eyes. Just like my mothers were.

The first born vampire... She was no older then I was when I had been blooded. Larten had spoken very highly about her... Mostly of how he thought how great of a general she would be. But I knew that would not be his fate to decide. If Nyx wanted to be a general then she would be, if she did not, then Larten would just have to learn to live with her choice. I hoped he wouldn't push the idea in to her head that she had to become one in order to make Larten proud. But Nyx didn't seem to be the kind of girl wwho would let anyone boss her around... then again, Larten wasn't the most subtle of vampires and well he wasn't a big fluffy bunny either. I really hoped her vampire childhood would be better then mine... That was something I'd never wish upon anyone.

I noticed how she was eyeing me, like i was a scrap of meat or a punching bag. Sizing me up, as if calculating if she could trust me or more likely beat me in a fight. At first I thought it was kinda funny... But then I remembered what she did to the strong man, that fight definity WASN"T faked! Then it wasn't very funny anymore. It actualy worried me a little... Vampire Gods help us if she turned out anything like Arra, Lartens old mate. Nyx was a real fighter as far as i had seen, the vampires would love her just for that, and with her knowledge of and great talent with weapons I knew Arrow and Vancha (two of the other Princes) would simply adore her. Even at such a young age, she was very pretty, genoursly curved and even slightly muscled. It wasn't offten a female vampire joined our ranks. The poor girl would be fighting off male vampires by the droves! I inwardly grinned. Oh yes, little Nyx would be**_ quite _**popular with the Princes and the vampire councile! An instinct I knew well came over me, the big bad older brother protective one. I hoped she would someday see me as her older brother. I hoped but I didn't expect it to happen.

**(Nyx pov)**

"Nice meeting you, sir." I nodded and then I looked at Mr. C. He never simply had 'friends' over. "You're not playing Cupid, Larten, now are ya?" Mr. C blushed and puffed up to roar at me. "Now, now Larten, remember what Seba said, you must be patient and strive to understand..." Darren cooed. To my surprise Mr. C just deflated. I was starting to like this guy. After a few short moments Mr. C recovered. "Nyx, I am having you meet Sire Shan because we are soon to depart from Cirque Du Freak to attend council at Vampire Mountain."

My eyes widened, Mr. C had spoken of Vampire Mountain before. Honestly, I was excited! I would meet others of my own kind; I wondered how many others were like me. The only other vampires I had seen thus far were Mr. C and now this Darren Shan. My excitement must have shown, because Mr. C smiled and chuckled softly. "Go on and begin packing little bat... Bring both of your staffs and your whip chain, along with your daggers. And that should suffice."

I quickly nodded then a thought hit me. "Mr. Crepsley... Do you think I could get rid of that other weapon?" I hated that gun now more then ever. It offended me to the very core."Yes, Nyx. Dispose that vile thing. You shall not need it anymore." I saw Darren give Mr.C a questioning look. But one glare from my mentor seemed to convince him to drop it.I quickly left the room to pack my things.

_**I was going to Vampire Mountain!**_

**(Darren and Larten talking: No pov)**

"So, what do you think about her?" Larten drawled with pride. "I think we shall all be in very much trouble if she is anything like Arra and that she will be quite popular with the princes." Darren laughed. Larten chuckled. "She has a dagger tongue." Larten snorted at that. "You have no idea... Her tongue is as quick as a whip and sharp as a sword! Her tongue is second only to her wit. Given the chance I do believe that she could give Prince Mika a run for his money!" Darren smiled at the mention of the moody Prince. "Hmm, we shall have to put that theroy to the test. But I do agree she is a natural with her weapons, the matter of if she would make a great general , as you so claim, has yet to be seen." Larten beamed. He knew his little bat would impress. He had great confidence in her. He would never admit to anyone how shattered he would be should she prove otherwise... She just had to be great! She just had to be!

Uh oh, Larten's sounding a little pushy, and a little ove confident is he not? Where could this lead? *waggs eyebrows*

Will Darren have a second chance to be a big brother? How will Nyx like Vampire Mountain?

We shall see in the next chapter! Chapter 7 will be up soon! It will be a little angsty.

Come to the dark side...We have cookies!


	8. Freak 7

Freak: chapter 7

Previously on Freak:

I met a vampire prince... His name Darren Shan, Mr.C's old assistant...

And I was going to vampire mountain...

I flitted to my trailer in my excitement, I think I almost ran someone over... I was packing my weapons when there was a knock on my door. "It's open!" I called out, not really thinking about it and who it could be... That is until he spoke."Nyx... Can I," he sighed, "Can I talk to you?" Shanus spoke in a voice that not too long ago would have sent me running to comfort not anymore. "About?" I kept my tone even and brisk as I neatly tucked my daggers away in their hostlers on my person, my whip chain rattled a little as I did so. And I packed away the weapons I simply would NOT leave behind.

I also had to pack my make up (Hey a girls got to look good!)"Are you going somewhere?" Shanus asked. "Yes. I'm leaving with Mr. Crepsley. I'm going to meet others of my kind at Vampire Mountain." I heard Shanus choke on his breath. "You're leaving? For how long? Will you be coming back?" I turned to face him. "I don't know. I might come back, but if I really like it there I just might stay there." I saw the tears in his eyes. It didn't hurt me anymore. He'd hurt me too much for me to feel any more pain."You wanted to talk to me about something... I'm pretty sure it wasn't this." Shanus looked at me with those big yellow eyes,

"Nyx, what I wanted to say was..." he paused. "God, Nyx, I'm so sorry. I want you back, I miss you, so much, please kitten. I love you... And I'll do anything to prove that to you. Just please don't go, give me a second chance... Please..."If he had told me that but a few weeks ago, but a few hours after our fight. I would have taken him back... But now...my heart had hardened, once bitten twice shy as Mr. C would say. "I'm sorry too, Shanus. But you hurt me, I can't take that again. I think in time I'll be able to forgive you... But I'll never forget it, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you. I'm sorry Shanus, but you broke my heart. I just can't let you do that again." I grabbed my bag and kissed his cheek. "I do love you Shanus... But I'm still leaving. Go find another girl, one you can grow old with, spend days soaking in the sun, one you can have scalely babies with. Let me go, we knew it wouldn't last between us... We just didn't know it would be so soon."

Shanus pulled me close in the tightest embrace. "The only girl I want is you! You! And to have lots of scaly VAMPIRE babies with you. I don't want another girl! I just want you." I sighed and returned his hug. "Shanus! You know I can't be that girl! I'll never grow old, I'll never be able to be in the sun with you, and I'll never be able to give you children! Vampires can't do that. I'll always be a vampire Shanus, and you'll always be human, you can't be blooded. I won't make you spend your life in darkness. And I won't watch you grow old and die while I stay young. I won't do that to you Shanus. I won't. Forget me Shanus, forget me and find a woman you give you all the things that I can't." Shanus was crying now and so was I. "I love you, so much..." I sighed. "I know Shanus, I know. But promise me... Promise me you will not wait for me! I may never come back, don't wait for me. Find a girl who you love, love her and marry her, and have dozens ofscaled snake babies with her, and be happy. Grow old and be happy." I felt Shanus sob but he nodded. "You be happy too, where ever you go, be happy. God I'm so sorry." I sobbed too. "I will Shanus, I will. And I forgive you." We kissed, "Love you Kitten," I smiled," I love you too my Sexy Dinosaur," I muttered. We shared one long final kiss, before I released him and walked out of the trailer for the very last time

This was was goodbye...

(Evra and Darren)

Evra and Darren had been talking when they heard the conversation between the two former would have been lovers."What did Nyx mean by 'She couldn't trust him anymore'?" Darren asked his old friend who had been only too happy to see him. Darren looked be around 20 now thanks to a second purge. Evra was getting old, his once green gold hair was turning gray and his scales had looked at Darren curiously.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard. Not even a month ago, Shanus cheated on Nyx, broke her heart, hurt her really bad... She's still hurt by it. Hasn't been herself since. Then again Shanus said something's that drove the stake in deeper and twisted it." Darren looked a little stunned. Nyx was a beautiful young girl. She had the looks and body that teenager and most grown men dreamed about. She had seemed so tough too, a real bad ass, a hardcore kind of girl, strong and would have never guessed she had her heart broken. "How did all this happen?" Evra told Darren the story and by the end of the tale, Darren felt for the little vampire. Shanus had struck a deep nerve and hit a few veins with his words. As if his actions hadn't done enough damage. "Damn." was all Darren could say. "Yeah. I better go make sure Shanus isn't taking this too hard. He's never really forgiven himself for what happened. He's just ya know, horny... Like I was! But he does regret his words and actions. He does love that girl." Darren patted his friend on the back. "You go do that papa python; I'll go check on the little Crepsley." Evra laughed and punched Darren in the arm, "Yeah you do that, and you really are Larten's bitch!" Darren laughed as he took off after Nyx.

(Darren's pov)

I caught up to Nyx a few feet away. "Hey, you ok?" Nyx looked at me for a few moments. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying. "Yeah, I'm fine." she looked uneasy around me. I didn't blame her. Larten had even warned me that Nyx didn't warm up to just anybody and never right away. She was a very cautious one. "You've been crying. And I over heard what you and Shanus were saying... You want to talk about it?" Nyx seemed to turn red for a moment; she seemed to suck up a bit of her pride before she answered."Larten told you then?" it was more of a growl then anything. "No. He did say you two had been dating, but broke up. He got mad when I asked him what happened to end it. It was a bad one though wasn't it? The break up I mean." Sure I'd heard it from Evra, but I had a feeling he'd left something's snorted, like a horse. "Yeah, you could say that."

I noticed an empty bench and motioned to sit down. She joined me, somewhat reluctantly. But the question was... Would she talk to me? As a prince I had to know what kind of vampire I was bringing to Vampire a handful of vampires had heard of the first born vampire, rumors had already started. Most claimed the first born was male and bloodthirsty. The first I knew now was untrue, but I had yet to rule out the later. Some young generals saw this as an advantage as a champion regardless of sex. But some of the older generals might see a female vampire as a threat.

If I could get her to open up, then I would know what kind of vampire I was dealing with."I'm listening, if you want to talk." Nyx shook her head. "I don't." she snapped, quickly getting up and walking away. And much like our mentor Mr. Crepsley, getting Nyx to open up would be like pulling out a lions tooth with out a tranquilizer: Mission impossible.

I could only hope now that she would open up during our journey...

(Nyx pov)

I don't what this vampire was playing at but I wasn't some little girl who needed a shoulder to cry on. I was just fine. I didn't want help, I didn't need it. I was fine on my own. I shook my head, no more of those thoughts. I was going to meet others of my kind. I would finally learn who I was. I was excited. I found myself smiling for the first time in long time. Mr. Crepsley was waiting for me outside his trailer. He didn't look thrilled. He looked kind of pissed. I arched a brow at him.

"Nymphadora, I will say this to you only once, you will respect Prince Darren Shan while on this journey. You will not speak in a sarcastic tone, nor will you give him any of your cheek. Also, you must promise me to do exactly as I say, without question. Should I tell you to run, you will run, should I tell you to hide, you will hide, and should I tell you that we are to abandon this journey and return to a safe haven, you will not question me or argue with me. Have I made myself perfectly clear." I was a bit confused but I agreed. His expression softened and held my shoulders gently in a rare show of affection. "I say this because the trail to Vampire Mountain is very dangerous. By the way, you must take off your boots, no shoes allowed." Mr. C hates my boots for some odd reason.

He seemed a little too happy about me not being able to wear them. I nodded, "I'll believe you, this time. But I'm still taking the boots." I kissed him on the cheek, leaving a small smear of blood red lipstick and unlaced my boots and put them in my back pack with the weapons I didn't have room for on my body or were simply too big to hide. "When can we leave?" Mr. C chuckled at my eagerness, wiping off the lipstick on his cheek. "As soon as our prince Darren Shan returns." Mr. C turned around as we both heard footsteps nearing us. "Ready?" Darren Shan spoke up. "We are ready, Master Shan." He nodded and with out further to do we left Cirque du Freak.

I never realized this until recently... But when I left, I never looked back….. and I never said goodbye….

**_That was my first mistake…._**

R&R, chapter 8 will be up soon!

Come to the dark side...We have cookies!


	9. Freak 8

Freak: chapter 8

We traveled on foot for the entire way up to the mountain. Darren told me stories about how when he had first traveled up the mountain it had been the middle of winter! Sucked to be him I guess. It was late spring, early summer now. Bugs and heat were awful but I took it like a vampire. We'd been traveling for... Gods I really can't remember, nights just kind of melted together. But we were about 30 to 40 miles off before we would hit the very base of the mountain and about 50 to 60 miles off from the first cave that'd provide us with shelter.

I'd been awake for an hour or so, looking at the sky, wondering where the cirque was now, what my friends were doing... I deeply regretted not saying goodbye to them. It was odd, maybe I chose not to do so because I hated to say the words. I still do. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I had forgotten something...

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of movement. I jumped up, my staff out and ready to fight. Another sound, this time it was closer, I sniffed the air like Mr. C had showed me. All I could smell was dirt and vegetation and maybe some kind of large animal. It might be a deer, but then again it might not. It wasn't about to take my chances.

I tapped Mr. C with my foot as I made my around camp trying to properly pinpoint the sound, it seemed to come from everywhere. "Wake up!" I pushed him a bit. He grumbled. "I heard something moveing. It's getting closer!" another sound, like a footstep. Closer still. That got Mr. C up; he looked around, and then woke Darren. We all stood back to back, turning our heads as much as we could to see around us. I heard a twig snap just beyond the corner of my vision. I froze; out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow jump out of the bushes. I swung around as fast as could, I hit the figure over the back of its head and neck with a resounding crack!

"Ah! Son of a..!" the figure was caught off guard, he cursed and fell. I pounced and held my staff to its throat. Not much of a weapon for slitting a throat... but better than nothing. "Larten! Darren! It's only me!" the male figure choked out. "Vancha!" Darren questioned. "No it's Arra! Yes, Darren it's me, Vancha! Now get this staff off my throat!" Larten pulled me back. "All is well, Nyx, it is only Vancha, he is prince, like Darren and he is a friend of ours." Mr. C explained. I watched as Darren helped Vancha up. As he walked in to the moon light I saw that Vancha had green hair, wore purple fur clothing and was very filthy. No wonder I couldn't pick out his scent from the forest around us, he smelled just like it!

He rubbed the back of his head and winced. There would be a lump there soon, but he was smiling. "Sire Vancha, this is Nymphadora, my new assistant. The first born vampire..." I sent a small glare towards Mr.C; I hated being called by my full name. It was just too long and formal for my taste. Vancha smiled widely at me, and shook my free hand. "Well I'll be... The first born vampire... A pleasure to meet you Nymphadora. Don't call me Sire, no matter what these two tell you. Call me Vancha that's one hellofa swing you have." he chuckled softly. Vancha seemed like a raw kind of guy, and he knew how to take a hit without holding a grudge. I took an immediate likening to him. "Pleasure, sorry for the blow. Call me Nyx." I smiled back, returning his firm grip. He nodded. "You smell like metal. I believe in hand to hand combat." he spoke bluntly and disapprovingly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And you smell like shit warmed over. I believe in taking baths." I shot back. "Nymphadora!" Mr. C growled, scolding me. Vancha looked at me for a moment and laughed. "The girl has a dagger tongue! That is good she knows how to walk and talk at the same time. She'll do well with us." he laughed, and clapped me on the back. "Oh, I can tell you two will get along famously! May the gods have mercy on us all!" Darren groaned. Vancha was traveling with us, and Darren was right, we did get along. But I still didn't trust him, or Darren. Mr. was acting a little strange, but I figured he was just happy to be coming home and seeing old friends.

It was I believe a few weeks later or maybe just a day or two I don't know, we made it to the first way house. It was just a cave with four coffins in it. Vancha refused to sleep in one. He thought they were too comfortable. He also walked in the sun to strengthen himself so to defeat the sun. I think he's nuts, but I'm not one who can pass judgment, I mean I once dated a guy covered in scales!

Well, once again I was awake before everyone else, looking out at the early evening sky, a mix of deep blues, and purples, covered in sparkling stars, a full moon and wisps of clouds. I found that again I was thinking about Shanus. I missed him. I missed him a lot. I shouldn't but I did. Why? I sighed, so lost in my thoughts; I didn't even hear Darren Shan approach.

He placed a hand on me. "Penny for your thoughts?" His hand gently squeezed and rubbed my shoulder as he sat next to me. I didn't answer; I really didn't want to say anything. "Homesick." It was more of a statement then a question. "I suppose." I felt a slight squeeze on my shoulder as he rubbed it with a little more vigor. "You're thinking about Shanus are you not?" Darren looked at me in earnest, he'd know if I lied. We'd got only slightly more comfortable with each other over the past few months or was it weeks? "A bit." I responded. "It gets easier to deal with… the hurt, I mean. The pain, never fully goes away, but it hurts less and less as time goes by."

That was all he said, and that's all he really needed to….

* * *

Ok peoples! Chapter 8 for ya, chapter 9 will be up soon.

Remember tip your writers! So scroll that mouse down and R&R!


	10. Freak 9

Freak: chapter 9 BTW: if the ages and times are off I am very sorry! Also sorry for the delay, computer crashed! Also a reminder, this story ignores most of the original story line. Don't like Don't read, Don't flame. Enjoy!

* * *

Darren and I have grown a lot closer since our… discussion. Mr.C's noticed and is clearly smitten. He keeps telling me about the vampire generals; Mr. C seriously sucks at being subtle. I know he's banking on me being one. But honestly, I don't think I want to be one. I love my freedom too much. Darren was excited yesterday because we ran in to a small pack of wolves. The oldest male is named Streak, there are two older females, one younger female, the younger male is called Rudi, and my personal favorite is the pup. He's completely black; I've named him Bandit, since he seems to like stealing Mr.C's red handkerchief. I won't lie and say that I discourage him from doing that! The older vampires avoided a single way station on the way up; we're now about 5-10 miles from the entrance of the mountain.

I asked Larten why, he refused to tell me… but Darren pulled rank on him and I found out that a vampire had been killed in there by a vampeneze when they first hiked up the mountain around 24 years ago. They just didn't feel comfortable around it, let alone in it. So I didn't complain. We managed to cover at least half of the last few miles. I am glad…. I'm really starting to get tired of all this waiting to get to the damn mountain. We reached the spot where Larten had told me about, we'd have to climb it, the guys took off their shirts, Vancha started to take off his pants but Darren and Larten snapped at him. I pretended to be ignorant to them and started climbing. Let Darren and Mr.C pretend that I'm still the innocent little girl the think I am. If you wondering, yes I know what a man looks like without clothes. Greta and I have browsed through, less than innocent magazines…. But enough of that. I've climbed trees and rocks before but never anything like this. I was pretty tired when we finally reached the top.

Running with the wolves was pretty cool. I started to notice just how similar wolves and vampires seemed to be. I know it sounds strange, but when I asked Mr.C happily told me how vampires came to be or what is believed to happen. The Vampires and wolves are kindred spirits because vampires used to be wolves. I've never seen Mr.C act like this. He seemed excited and scared at the same time.

I wondered why. Vancha and I get along but we're not friends, there is something about him. Something off…. Darren talks to Mr.C a lot, as if reassuring him of something I can help but wonder what. After a while the wolves left us. I was a little sad to see bandit go. "Wolves have an excellent memory; he will remember your face even when he is old and gray." Vancha told me, smiling. It wasn't long after that when we FINALLY reached the cave that we had to enter to get in to the mountain.

"What is all this stuff" I asked referring to the glowing greenish yellowish stuff that covered the cave walls that also lighted our way through the caverns. "Luminous lichen." Mr. C said simply. I looked at the vampire oddly, somewhat questioning his sanity. "Is that an answer or a tongue twister?" Darren laughed. Mr.C looked back at me. "It is a fungus that grows on the walls of these caves." I nodded. We followed the cave for what seemed like miles before we were greeted by a couple of vampire guards. Each of us had to address ourselves and our purpose before we were allowed to enter.

"Prince Darren Shan, I have come to seek council."

"Prince Vancha March, I have come to seek council."

"Larten Crepsley, I Have come to seek council." The guards looked unreasonably shocked to see Larten with us, but with a word from Darren it quickly vanished. Finally I had to announce myself. Problem was I technically didn't have a last name… So I took the one I'd known all my life.

"Nymphadora Crepsley, I have come to seek council." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mentor smile broadly. He really got a kick out of the fact that I truly considered him my father, we could easily pass as father and daughter though. We both had red hair, the same pail complexion, same attitude, similar features, the only thing that really set us apart were our eyes. Larten had grayish eyes that only hinted of green, while I had very vivid almost lime green eyes. The guards nodded and recognized us and permitted us to enter the mountain. Larten said we were early and later our names would be written down on a wall. I thought that was pretty cool.

I could only stand in awe at what I saw upon entering. "It's not much," Darren told me. "But its home. " I smiled broadly. "I think it's awesome." It was old fashioned, torches and some of the fungus and even some candles lit the halls. Vampires were everywhere. But few had taken notice of us. At least not yet. Darren and Vancha left us to join the other princes. Mr.C and I headed to a hall, similar to a giant hall and sat down at one of the tables. Larten got up to get us some food; I stayed at the table, just looking around at all the vampires, most were male, and they all looked pretty young. Not as young as me of course, but around 30 or 40 years old. I suddenly had the feeling that I was being watched. I looked in front of me and saw a vampire who could have easily passed as a much older Mr. Crepsley.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, he seemed to be in deep thought, just looking at me with a questioning look. "Oh I do so apologize. You simply remind me of someone I knew…" He trailed off, he seemed very sad. "My name is Seba Nile." He finally stated proudly and bowed. "Nymphadora Crepsley, but everybody just calls me Nyx." I motioned for him to sit down. Seba blinked as he did so. "You said your surname was Crepsley, did you not?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's my last name… Why?" Seba didn't answer for a moment or two before he shook his head. "I am terribly sorry! I merely knew a vampire with that same surname and I thought, well for a moment…" He laughed softly and shook his head, "But that is simply not possible. That vampire died many years ago." I smiled sadly. "Was he your friend?" Seba sighed. "He was a former assistant of mine, I thought of him as a son… Forgive me I am an old man and am very sentimental. It is simply just uncanny of how closely you resemble him…" He waved it away. "No matter. You are quite young to be here alone. Your mentor is with you is he not?" I nodded, "Yeah. He's getting us something to eat and drink right now." I still couldn't stop looking around at the hall. It was like something out of a novel, or an Indianan Jones movie. Seba chuckled, "This is your first time to council, is it not?" I nodded. "And what do you think of Vampire Mountain?" I couldn't stop smiling. "It's amazing, it's like something you'd read about in a book. " Seba chuckled again. "I am glad that you think so highly of the vampire's capital." I almost didn't hear Seba talking, still too lost in my surroundings. I turned and saw Mr.C approaching, I waved at him to get his attention he was carrying two bowls of what looked like soup and two pints of blood. I wondered idly if he knew the vampire I was talking to. "Here we are, to bowls of broth and some blood; the meat will be along presently…" Larten spoke without noticing the vampire in front of me. Then I heard Seba gasp. "Larten… "

Mr.C looked up and froze. Both vampires were standing. Larten had an expression of sorrow, fear and shock on his face, while Seba just looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "It is I, Seba. " I looked back and forth between the two vampires. What was going on? Seba swept around to my side of the table and stopped right in front of Larten. I swear it looked like the older man was crying, or was about to, before the two vampires embraced like two long lost brothers. Larten murmured words of comfort to the older vampire. I raised an eyebrow at the scene. I was more than a little confused. I was even more confused when after the older vampire had released Larten from his "death grip", Seba scowled angrily and then plucked a hair from Larten ear!

"Hate to break up such an interesting moment but, would one of you kindly tell me what the hell is going on?" Larten looked at me then back at Seba, "Nyx, this is Seba Nile; he was my mentor when I was a vampires assistant." Okay that explained a few things. "Do you two always greet each other like this?" Seba spoke up, "Only when Larten allows me to think him dead for the past 24 years." I looked back at Larten waiting for him to explain. He sighed and motioned for Seba to sit as I had. Seba turned swiftly and sat back in his seat. Larten sat next to me, took a deep breath and started talking.

He told us both how he, Darren and Vancha had been chosen to defeat the vampeneze lord and their adventures. "Vancha and I had to fake our deaths so that the Vampeneze Lord would come forward to face Darren. Together we defeated him and several other vampeneze. But there were a few who got away without seeing us. I should have contacted you, Seba, but I honestly could not bring myself to face you after you thought I was dead. I was ashamed that I had lied to you and I hid for many years. It wasn't until 17 years ago that I contacted the Cirque to travel a bit and still stay out of sight." Larten looked at me and smiled. "A few years later I came across Nyx. She is the first born vampire, and my adoptive daughter." I smiled back at him. He rarely referred to me as his daughter to other people. Mr. C wasn't exactly a lovey dovey kind of guy. Seba sat back for a few minutes. "You have given me much to take in, Larten. I do not like your choices or your actions but I understand why you did so." Larten nodded. "Nor am I very pleased with you, Larten…. But you are alive and well. And for that I am joyful." Seba finally smiled at Larten and squeezed his shoulder. The tension in the air finally seemed to lift. This meeting was a bit surreal, I'd never really thought of my mentor having a mentor of his own…

"I forgive you, Larten." Seba stated. A huge smile broke out on his face as Larten clasped his mentor shoulders. "Arra, however… well, I would very much dislike being in your place when she finds out you are still living…" Seba chuckled. "Who's Arra?" I asked, now curious. Larten blush and stammered. "A friend of mine…" Seba scoffed, "A friend? Tell the child the truth Larten. "Seba turned to me, "Arra was Larten's mate many years ago. The two were joined at the hip… well of course not at first mind you, in fact, I recall the first time the two met. Your mentor Larten …." Larten cut him off, "Seba! Please, I do not need Nymphadora to know of my past affairs… if you would be so kind…" Seba ignored his former assistant. "Tried to best Arra at the bars, which is a game that vampires play. It is a simple one, you use a staff to knock your opponent off of the bars on which you stand on, and the first one to be knocked off of the bars losses. You see, Arra is infamous for her talent on the bars she, at the time, had gone undefeated for over four years. Larten made the mistake of thinking he could beat her and in turn woo her with his strength. Arra however beat him, knocking him off the bars in mere moments. Needless to say she was not impressed. The two hated each other for a great while after that." Seba was chuckling, and I laughing. I could scarcely believe that my mentor, Mr. Pain in the neck Perfect man, would do something like that! "He really did that?" I was still laughing. "Indeed. But I would not mock him about it too much. He is your mentor, and he will always outwit you." I slowly calmed down, but I couldn't stop smirking at Lartens embarrassment. It was nice to see the old hack being taken down a peg. Larten gave me his famous 500 megawatt death glare. I was too busy enjoying Seba's story to pay him much notice. "But I will say, Larten has grown up a bit since then." I grinned up at my mentor. Yeah, I loved the old hack, even if he was a bit of a prude sometimes. I started eating, not really caring what it was, I was hungry. Drinking from such a large pitcher was odd but I got the hang of it. I ate the meat brought to us bloody. It wasn't the best of food but it was better than nothing at all.

Seba then addressed Larten, changing the subject. The two vampires discussed old times, politics, I lost track of the subjects just listening to their voices and watching the smoke from the torches curl and spin. I soon found myself leaning against my mentor's chest and soon drifted to sleep.

(Larten and Seba)

Larten looked down at his now sleeping assistant. "She was tired." Seba stated simply. Larten smiled lovingly, stroking her fiery hair. "We have had a very long journey, longer than usual." He chuckled. "How did you come across her, Larten?" Larten pulled Nyx closer, wrapping a part of his cape around her. "I found her in a dumpster, when she was five months old. Her parents, I believe, were killed by a vampeneze, but I have no proof of such. She is the first born vampire… Of that I am certain." Seba sat forward. "The first born… Amazing… And I will assume that the fact that the reason why she bears an uncanny resemblance to you is merely luck?" Seba chuckled. "Luck of the vampire…" Larten responded. Seba stretched and yawned. Most of the hall was now empty. "Come, lets us all retire for the day. I have a few rooms open; you may take your pick. Nymphadora can pick her room tomorrow night."

"Nyx…" Larten corrected absently. "Pardon?" Seba questioned. "She does not like to be called Nymphadora; she prefers to be called Nyx." Larten explained. "I see." Seba stood as Larten gathered Nyx in to his arms and followed Seba to the rooms where they could stay for the nights while they were in council.

(Larten and Nyx, in coffin)

Larten sighed contently with Nyx snuggled against him. He loved to go to sleep like this. His daughter beside him, safe and sound. "I love you my little bat." He muttered to her, kissing her forehead. Before gathering her up against him, a blanket draped over them, and fell in to a deep and peaceful slumber himself.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! (READ TOP FOR REASON) Hope this chapter made up for it! Next chapter will be up, as soon as I can write it!

Come to the dark side...We have cookies!

Remember R&R! Or I will send my flying monkeys out to attack you!


	11. Freak 10

Freak: Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay, Life keeps getting in the way as does writers block.

Author's note: Thank you to all of you whom left me reviews! They have been most encouraging. Thanks to: Vampires assistant, Ferretgirlz, johnnycadexXxkaratekid, flareflight17, blu-3y3s, Misty Willow Black-Snape, alysha813, and Lady Bloomingtile Heston.

BTW: I AM LOOKING FOR HELP WITH THE FIGHT SCENES IN THIS FANFIC! I NEED HELP! PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF INTRESTED! YOU WILL GET CREDIT FOR THE STORY I PROMISE!

Now Enjoy!

* * *

"You never told me you used to have a mate!" Mr. Crepsley sighed; he could just strangle the old man for this. Now Nyx would just chatter away about it, ask countless questions he did NOT want to answer... "I'm going to be with Seba in the game hall today. He wants to see if I really can kick ass like you said or if you were just talking out your ass."

"Nymphadora Elizabeth Crepsley! Such language is unbecoming of a lady!" Mr.C barked as he adjusted his cloak, before he paused. "You are going to the games room…." He almost sounded scared. "Yeah, after I have breakfast with Seba." Mr.C paused for a moment. "Have fun little bat, I must go to the other princes to explain myself and why I let the clan, save two princes, believe me to be dead for over 24 years. But I must implore you to stay near Seba, Darren, or Vancha at all times. Vampire Mountain is a very large place, you could easily get lost and I doubt that many vampires have seen it all regardless of their age. I do not wish to send out a search posse out to find you when it could have been easily prevented." I knew that would be the closest thing I'd get to him to say, that he was worried about me. "Don't worry, papa," I cooed hugging him from behind, "I'll stay by Seba. You just make sure that YOU don't get lost!" Mr.C chuckled. He turned around and smiled at me. "I also want you to stay safe. There are many games that are just too dangerous for you, games I myself would err before attempting. Keep your weaknesses in mind."

I hugged him again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever you say old man!" He scoffed and ruffled my hair before he wished me well as I took off to meet Seba. I managed to get there with minimal stops. I found Seba speaking with three vampires I'd never seen before. Two were male; one had brown hair the other was platinum blond. The other was one of the few female vampires on the mountain. She was kind of pretty. Blond hair and blue eyes with pail skin, but her face was pretty badly scarred, she was built like most of the men on the mountain, like a pro-wrestler. I'm built more like an athlete, rather than a body builder. The main reason, I just didn't like the look of big and bulky. It was easier to get around being smaller and faster, too.

Seba saw me and waved me over, smiling brightly. I hurried over to meet him. "Nyx, I want you to meet some friends of mine and some friends of your mentors. " He motioned for me to sit before he introduced the other vampires. "Nyx, this is Arra, I told you about her, if you recall." I nodded but I didn't smile at her, nor did she smile at me. I felt my hackles prickle. I don't get along with other females very well. Greta and Truska are the only exceptions to this quirk of mine. I'm very territorial. Mr.C says it probably has something to do with me being a full blooded vampire at such a young age. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, that's when Seba broke the silence. "Also, this is Garvner Paul; he's a general and one of your mentor's best of friends." It was then I noticed his phrasing, he'd already told them Larten was alive. I relaxed a little. Garvner stuck his hand out and shook mine. "Pleasure to meet you, Nyx!" He beamed. The man emanated laughter. That was the only way to describe him.

"Like wise." I responded, shaking his hand. "And last, but certainty not the least, Kurda." I stiffened. And I refused to take his hand when he offered it to me. I knew that name; Mr. Crepsley had told me all about him… My hackles rose and I saw red as fury filled me. Kurda was a Vampeneze friend and sympathizer and on top of that he'd betrayed the entire vampire clan by planning to kill all the princes at the time and nearly forced an unwanted alliance. However, he'd been spared because Prince Darren had spoken up for him and convinced the entire clan that though Kurda's plans were horrific they were in a twisted way wise and only sought what was best for the vampire clan. The Princes agreed and so did the generals, plus most of the vampire clan, so he was spared from death though he was stripped of his high ranking and would not be allowed to go any higher than a low ranking general.

"Kurda, the infamous friend of the Vampeneze …" I growled. I hated the Vampeneze with a scornful passion. I'd had a bit of a bad run it with one. He'd attacked me for being a vampire and Mr. C's assistant, so to speak. The Vampeneze was the great grandson/ offspring of a long dead enemy of my father's… long story short, I survived, the young Vampeneze didn't. On top of that, a Vampeneze had killed both of my human parents. I had plenty of reason to hate them, not to mentions as a full blooded vampire; it was practically instinct to hate them.

I could already tell that Kurda and I were going to have problems. I even recognized the three identical scars on his cheek. ALL vampeneze left them on their victims or in Kurda case friends. It honestly made me sick to my stomach. Kurda frowned, clearly disappointed in my stance. "You are one of the vampires who hate them then."

"Obviously," I snapped. "Why? They are not so different then vampires are they?" Kurda tilted his head to one side. "The vampeneze are NOTHING like vampires. We do not kill innocent people, we do not kill when we feed and we are not monsters. THEY do and are." I hissed. This guy was really starting to piss me off. Funny, I hadn't known Kurda for five minutes and he was already getting on my nerves. Kurda leaned forward with a small somewhat cocky grin. "May I ask why you think that way? Do you have any personal reasons why you hate the vampeneze so; other than the fact that your mentor hates them too?" Oh, he thought he had me… but he didn't. "As a matter of fact I do. A vampeneze killed both of my human parents when I was baby. I never got to know them. I have no pictures of them and no memories. I don't even know their names. And when I was ten years old, one tried to kill me. Simply because of the fact that I was a vampire and because of who my mentor is." I decided to show the bleeding heart my scar from my first battle with a vampeneze. It was a long jagged scar on my left shoulder and it crossed over my heart. It was ugly, angry and red. It didn't hurt me anymore, but it used to. Kurda eyes bulged a little when he saw it. "HE ATTACKED ME. I got this scar when he tried to rip my heart out of my breast. I didn't do anything to him in the past. But he still hated me. He tried to kill me, but I killed him first. And I don't feel ashamed about it, nor do I regret doing so. They have threatened me, my mentor and many others that I care about for a very long time. I have plenty of reason to hate them. So forgive me if I am a little unsympathetic to your _**friends**_… But I really couldn't care less what happens to the vampeneze."

Seba looked a bit slacked jawed. Garvner started laughing. Arra, looked extremely pleased, I'd just take a guess and say she didn't care too much for ol' Kurda either. "She's got you cornered now Kurda!" Garvner howled still in stiches from laughing. "I do believe, we shall be fast friends Nyx!" I smiled at Garvner. I could see why Mr. C liked him. A smile was never far from his lips, and he was a fighter if the scars on his face were anything to go by.

We ate breakfast with little conversation before we all headed to the games hall. There weren't a lot of vampire in the hall. One vampire caught my attention. An extremely tall, black haired vampire, who was stretching out his body. His body was so well toned, it looked as though he was smuggling paint rollers under his skin. His arms had muscles the size of bowling balls. And that defiantly wasn't a tube sock in his pants… which by the way clung to him like a second skin! Oh he was HOT! I got a good look at his ass when he turned around. Gods, you could bounce coins off it! I was practically drooling when Arra stood next to me. "Excellent taste. You like the abs, the chest or the ass?" She commented calmly as if she was speaking of noting more than a fine wine. "I'll say. And I like it all." Arra smiled. "Can't say I blame ya, that's Prince Mika Ver Leth, one of the most powerful vampires at Vampire Mountain." I hummed, I was still ogling. "Unfortunately, he's rather scarred, internally. He hasn't shown interest in anyone or anything since his wife was killed by the Vampeneze over 400 years ago. "I looked up at Arra, "That's sad… but he does bat for our team." Arra chuckled, "Yeah, he does." "Good, I thought you were going to say he was gay!" Arra laughed and shook her head. "Come on, Seba tells us you're good with a staff. How about you and me double team on the bars against Garvner and the pacifist, I have a score to settle with him anyway." With one last good look at the sexy Prince, I agreed. "Alright. Can I use my own?" Arra nodded. "Sure, I'll explain the rules while the guys get their footing." I pulled my Staff from my back and left the strap and my boots with Seba as I climbed up on to the bars.

(BADLY WRITTEN FIGHTSCENE! I STILL NEED HELP!)

Arra explained the rules as the guys climbed up and got their balance. It was pretty simple. It was Garvner against me and Arra against Kurda… who looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here. A blind vampire signaled for the game to start and it begun. As always I was blind to all things except my opponents. I was almost knocked off but I used my staff to flip myself back up.

CRACK!

CRACK!

GASP!

THUD!

Garvner fell off the bars just as Arra knocked Kurda off. "Well, that was fun. " I commented as I jumped down from the bars, after Arra. "There something better though," She muttered back. Before she nodded towards a vampire in the large crowd that had gathered. "The Prince saw our little victory… And he hasn't taken his eyes off you this whole time." As I looked up, sure enough, the shirtless sexy Prince Mika, was clapping along with the others and was looking right at me…

* * *

PHEW! wow! I cant believe I got through that one! Hope it made up for my lack of updateing.

Same threat as before: you don't R&R you are flying monkey chow.

Come to the dark side... We have cookies!


	12. Freak 11

Freak 11

Previously on FREAK: "The Prince saw our little victory… And he hasn't taken his eyes off you this whole time." As I looked up, sure enough, the shirtless, sexy, Prince Mika, was clapping along with the others and was looking right at me…

* * *

I've never been a bashful person, but under the gaze of the prince who had been watching me the night of my victory over a General on the bars a few weeks ago… I was pretty nervous. This was not the same vampire I had seen that day. I'd been feeling a little moody lately, and it's not that lovely female monthly event! I just feel tense, jittery, and hungry… but not the human kind of hungry… yeah that kind of hungry. That's when it hit me… I'd forgotten something, something extremely important. (You remember how my eyes had been glowing during my performance at the Cirque?) That's a symptom of my um…. Well a little problem I have. Mr. Tall created this medicine for me. If I take the pill that helps then we have no problems...but if I don't, like now, well I'm just not entirely safe to be around and let's leave it at that.

I told Mr. C right away, he was worried, but I'd learned to control myself, for the most part... As long as I don't get too excited (or have an extreme rush of adrenalin) I should be ok... I hope... Mr. C also thought that I'd impress the princes with great ease... So that gave me courage. But now, standing in front of all the generals, clan and princes... I didn't feel so brave. Vancha and Darren I knew well enough, but they weren't the only princes there, Paris, Arrow and Mika all loomed over me from their thrones.

Paris seemed kind; he was the oldest of the princes. Arrow hated the Vampeneze as much as I did... He'd also sent a message of congratulations when he'd heard of my victory on the bars with Arra. Mika... Well no one knew much about him... Mr. C had told them all about me when he'd met with them weeks before and all of the generals had heard of me by now. Most of them approved of me; most of the vampire clan did too. But now I had to get the approval of the big dogs, ALL the princes... If that wasn't enough, since Larten, Darren, and Vancha all have such big mouths, the other princes wanted to see me in action themselves, but Mika probably just wanted to see more though. Now I'm in trouble... I'm glad I've made it a habit to only fight on a full stomach (of blood at least) so maybe things won't go all red and beastly...

"So… You are the infamous Nymphadora, otherwise known as Nyx…" The Prince Arrow drawled. I nodded, "Yes, sire." Gods I felt like a bug under a microscope….which, by the way is NOT a good feeling. "We have heard much about you from many vampires of all ranks…" Paris continued. I smiled and risked a glance at my mentor, whom I knew to be the biggest loud mouth of all. "Good things I hope, Sire." Paris chuckled a little, "Yes, good things… Your mentor also had very amusing stories as well…" I was getting the feeling Paris was an instigator at heart. I shot a glare at my mentor… he didn't dare…"I suppose he does, Sire, but should he tell you about anything involving a pirate and a supposed breaking and entering charge… I do believe I have an even more amusing story involving a bottle of Tequila, and a monkey …." I watched with sinful glee as my mentor's face drained of all color and a look of horror leapt in to his eyes. Mr. C wouldn't dare tell embarrassing stories about me, because I could tell a story about him that was ten times worse. And vampires didn't just get mad, they got even. We'd had that little conversation before. Paris' brow shot upwards, only one came down, and a sly grin almost cracking his face. "I do believe that I would like to hear of such a story." A laugh was evident in his voice. "As would I." Darren snickered. "Then I shall be happy to tell it to you, Sire, but only in private it is a most scandalous story and not one that many ears should listen to." I couldn't help myself. Arrow smiled, trying very hard not to laugh. My mentor was probably giving me his famous 5,000 megawatt death glare. Mika cleared his throat softly; bring our attention back to the matter at hand. "I have personally seen your abilities Miss Nymphadora; you are, as your mentor and many others have claimed, quite impressive with a staff."

I felt myself becoming shy again, "Thank you Sire." I muttered, keeping my eyes low. "Defeating a General in combat is most impressive, even if it is in sport…But it is even more so to defeat one as swiftly as you did." I nodded silently. Mika hadn't taken his eyes off me this whole time, and I swore I'd caught him staring at me in the main hall when we passed. Arrow smiled at me for a moment, "I too should like to witness your skill… perhaps you would demonstrate your talents to me in the game room later on tonight?" My gut clenched as I looked up. Darren didn't look very pleased with the obvious flirt, Paris was frowning. Mr.C turned his death ray on to the prince as well. But Mika… well, Mika just looked like he wanted to kill Arrow. I swallowed; I didn't do very well with guys, at least not flirting with them. "If it would please you, sire, then I shall." I kept it professional; I defiantly didn't want to encourage him. Paris seemed to notice my discomfort. "I too have some free time as well, I think I shall join you and see your skill for myself." Paris quickly added giving me a small wink, and receiving a small glare from Arrow.

I breathed a small silent sigh of relief. I sent him a look of deep thanks. Vancha spoke up next, "I have felt your power with your staff myself, and I have no doubts of your abilities! I do believe you will make a fine addition to the vampire clan! What say you, Darren?" Darren smiled, "I agree. Paris?" Paris smiled at me very kindly, "Yes I do as well, though we cannot break tradition. I assume your mentor has told you about the Death Trials?" I nodded. Mr. C had extensively told me about these trials… They were a great source of pride for vampires; they were also very dangerous and twice as deadly. I honestly waited for them my whole life. What can I say; I'm a vampire with little regards to my own life. But I was a little scared, but I was more excited too. "Very well, we shall discuss those… Do you agree to take on these trials, knowing full well of the consequences if you fail?" Mr.C spoke up then. "Sire, if I may?" Paris nodded. "I would like to request a reasonable amount of time for my assistant to train for these trials." Darren nodded and whispered something to Paris. "As long as Nyx also wishes to, I see no problem with it." I knew the trials I wanted to do them. I'd been waiting my whole life and if Darren could do them as a half vampire, then why couldn't I? "I would not object to time to train, however I would be willing to start them now." A silence fell over the room. Paris leaned forward a serious look on his face, "You do fully realize what you are saying Nyx, these trials are not a game, you could easily die during them…"

I nodded, "I do understand Sire, but I would rather face those dangers now than wait for them and feel as if I had an axe being held over my head. Also, my entire bloodline has made it a habit to do so without any training… Far be it from me to change such a tradition." I stated proudly, which was true, Seba's mentor had faced the trials without training, so had Seba, then my mentor, then Darren and now it was my turn. It went back through the generations in my line. I'd asked Seba questions about it until my voice was raw. He never seemed to mind though… I glanced at my mentor and at Seba. Seba was beaming; Mr.C looked maybe a little less than pleased with my decision but was proud never the less. The Vampire clan whispered approvingly. Paris smiled, "Very well then. You shall return here tomorrow night at dusk to choose your first trial. And Arrow and I shall see you four hours from now, in the games hall to witness your talent with a staff." I lowered my head respectfully. "I look forward to both meetings Sire." The Princes dismissed me and I strode off to the Main Hall to eat a little more before I warmed up in the game hall, Seba and Mr.C close behind. Seba was chattering happily about my decision and Mr.C was grumbling about Arrow's attempt to flirt with me. I merely beamed and couldn't wait to start my trials.

* * *

Come to the dark side…. We have cookies!

R&R!


	13. Freak 12

Freak 12

* * *

"Kick his ass Nyx!" Darren shouted over the many shouts, jeers, and cries of the crowd as my staff cracked against Prince Arrows. "Take him down young Nyx! You are surely the superior staff wielder!" Prince Paris called to me with confidence. "Doesn't anyone have confidence in me...?" Arrow started, as I swung my staff in a circular motion before cracking it upside the prince's head. Arrow staggered a little but quickly blocked my next blow...

He landed a few blows. But for every one he landed on me, I landed three on him. (Like I said, smaller and faster is much better than bigger and slower) "Not at all Arrow! My money says you go down before the hour is up!" Vancha roared. The duel had started in the game room but was then moved to the prince's hall so that the whole clan could watch. Most of the vampires were betting I would win, and so far I was. I swear I could feel Mika's eyes on the back of my head, and other places...Arrow faked to his left then tried to sweep my legs out from underneath me from the right but I was about two steps ahead of him. Partly because I wanted to show off and to spare Arrow from any more barbs. I pole-vaulted over my own staff (and Arrow) and landed behind him before finally taking him down with five quick blows to his back, legs, head, throat and then finally pinning him on to his back and placing my staff to the base of his throat.

"Dead." I muttered to him. I felt bad that I defeated him, but I would have shamed both of our names had I let him win. I smiled, removing my staff and offering my hand to help him up. Arrow was stunned for a second, but shrugged it off and smiled. I pulled him up. "If it's any comfort, Prince Vancha went down a lot quicker than you did sire... By a lot." Arrow smirked, and spoke just a hair too loud. "How quickly did Prince Vancha go down against you?" I laughed, "It only took me one blow before I had him pinned." Arrow burst out laughing. "One blow! That's it?" The rest of the Princes were laughing by now too. "That's it." I replied simply. Arrow clapped me on the back. "You know how to wield a staff, I'll give you that."

I spent most of the night speaking to generals or fighting with younger vampires with little or no experience with a staff. Finally, it was getting late and I was tired. I excused myself and headed towards my room. "Miss Nymphadora," I turned around to see Prince Mika Ver Leth behind me. "Yes, Sire?" Mika was beside me with only a handful of long strides. "I wondered if I might have the pleasure of walking you to your destination?" his voice rumbled in my ears.

It was so deep and sexy... I found I didn't mind it if he said my full name. I actually liked it. "Of course, it would be an honor, sire..." Thank the Gods my voice didn't crack. Mika smiled, and held out his hand for mine. I put my hand in his and he tucked it in to the crook of his elbow. He was a lot taller than I was. I only reached the lower part of his chest.

"You fought extremely well tonight Miss Nymphadora." I blushed, damn it... "Thank you Sire." Gods he had the most beautiful sky blue eyes I'd ever seen. It had to be illegal for a single man to look so sexy! "Have you trained with a staff for a long time?" I nodded, "Yes, I've trained with a staff for about 10 years. I started seriously training with one when I was five, but I unofficially started at the age of three when I accidentally gave my mentor a concussion with a small club." Mika chuckled as we walked slowly down the hall "What other weapons can you wield?" I risked a glance up at him. "I have trained with daggers, swords, clubs, spears and even a whip chain. But never a shield, I find they only serve to block my view of my opponent. Even still, I prefer a staff above all." Mika made a pleased noise in his throat. "Most impressive..."

We were silent for a moment or two before Mika spoke again. "I do apologize for Prince Arrow's earlier behavior..." I knew he was referring to how Arrow had flirted with me. "It is quite alright..." Mika stopped, and turned to me. "No, it is not alright. Arrow acted most unacceptably, that is not how a prince acts! And I saw how uncomfortable his actions made you. A Prince does not try to woo a vampriss so openly and certainly not when he is performing his duties." I smiled, he was being quiet sweet. "I only meant that I did not take any offense, though yes, I was a little unsettled, but not entirely by Prince Arrow... It is just... I am unused to males paying such kind of attention to me. The last male who courted me found me so unappealing that he cheated on me with a complete stranger..." I trailed off blushing and looked away. I couldn't have met his eyes if I wanted to.

Ugh, and I was babbling! Gods what was it about Mika that made me act like this? Mika placed one of his fingers under my chin and pressed lightly. "Look at me, Miss Nymphadora." I ever so slowly met his gaze, his blue eyes smiled. "Make no mistake; you are a very beautiful young lady. Your skin is paler than moonlight, your eyes put even the purest emeralds to shame, and your hair is like fire and soft as silk."

He tucked my hair behind one ear. "And your face is the shape of a heart adding the allure of mischief to the air around you. Your laugh is intoxicating and you are so full of life and fire when you fight. Anyone can see that. Furthermore, who ever that male was... He must have been an utter fool to let you slip through his fingers." I blushed. "Thank you sire. You are most kind." Mika smiled, "I only speak the truth. But should Arrow ever try to woo you again and make you feel uncomfortable... You should know, you may always come to me... I'll be sure to knock that randy vampire back on his heels." I laughed softly. "I will keep that in mind, thank you sire." We had continued walking and were nearly to my room when I saw Arra coming towards us. "Thank you for walking with me Sire. You company was most pleasant." I muttered. I really didn't want this to end.

Mika took my hand in his, "No, thank you Miss Nymphadora, the pleasure was all mine. I thank you for allowing me to walk with you. It was certainly the high light of my night. Until dusk tomorrow, I bid you a sweet adieu." Mika bowed over my hand kissed my knuckles and then kissed my palm, his sky blue eyes meeting my green ones for the briefest moment, before he departed. I stood frozen as Arra walked up. "Well, well, well! Prince Mika seemed rather fond of you..." I blushed again. "He was only being polite after what Prince Arrow did." Arra didn't buy it. "Uh huh, right..." I sighed, "I'm heading to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." I spoke briskly, hoping Arra would get the hint and drop the subject. Arra was silent for a moment, "Alright, see you tomorrow." I headed in to my room; my palm still tingled from Mika's kiss.

(Arra's pov)

I watched as Nyx went to her room before I headed to Lartens room. I had a feeling he wouldn't like this and I was still ticked at him for putting me through his death for nothing but I wanted to see my asshole mate again. I still loved the old hack. I didn't bother knocking, I never had before. Larten looked up and smiled. "Arra..." I embraced him and kissed him. "Your little Nyx put on quite a show tonight." Larten raised one brow. "Did she now?" I nodded, my arms still wrapped around his neck. "She beat Prince Arrow with quite a bit of ease and several vampires training to become generals without any effort at all. She is a fighter... She certainly has the attention of many vampires." Larten hummed, "As long as they keep their hands and thoughts to themselves they can pine all they want. But should any of them touch her, they will be a very sorry vampire."

I chuckled, "Mika seems to have taken a shine to little Nyx as well, she seems to like it too. He was kind enough to walk her to her rooms and even apologize for Arrows actions earlier. Even offered to put Arrow back in line..." Larten growled a little. "Arrow had no right to speak to her like that. I so hope Mika put him in his place. But prince or not, they BOTH better keep their hands off my daughter, or there will be a wrath to answer to!" I laughed, "Yours I suspect?" Larten kissed me hard, "Damn right." Larten was silent for a moment.

"So, what do I owe such a pleasant visit from you tonight?" I smiled, "I was feeling a bit lonely and wondered if I could spend the day with you." Larten's face really cracked off with his broad smile, "Always, my love, always." He helped me in to his coffin and spooned up behind me closing the lid behind him. I hadn't told him Mika had put his hands or rather lips on his little girls hand or how Mika had obviously been flirting with her during their little walk. Oh well, I had a feeling he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Come to the dark side...We have cookies!


	14. Freak 13

_Freak 13! The trials of Death!_

A/N: Ok all; here is your chapter 13, finally! Chapters including a football shaped yellow fruit of the citrus variety soon to come (at least within the next three to four chapters!) I am _**so so so so so **_sorry it took me so long to update. I finished the chapter a while ago but, I wasn't completely happy with it. I must have wrote the ending at least 12 times before I was remotely happy with it. Hopefully you like it! Now my flying monkeys grow hungry! R&R if you wish to live! *VERY evil laugh* Sorry it is so short!

* * *

I stood before the princes, tall and brave. I was ready. The trails had changed a lot since Darren had done them, the main point of my trails was to prove myself and I planned to do just that. I had just reached to the bag and pulled out a numbered stone. "Your first trail is…The Aquatic maze." Prince Paris announced. The Aquatic maze couldn't get much simpler than that for a first trial as long as you could swim that is… Thank the gods Mr.C taught me how to swim at an early age. I'd have to thank him later for that. I walked out of the Princes hall looking confident, but in reality… _I am so full of shit!_ I was terrified! But because of my ever so delicate and proud ego… I couldn't show it. I bowed and left the hall. Arra caught up with me first.

"Nervous?" She spoke quietly as we walked aimlessly. "Yeah..." I muttered. "Only a fool would be completely excited about their trails..." Arra looked at me for a moment. "Why didn't you take the time offered to prepare for them?" I glanced back. "No amount of training could possibly prepare anyone for the trials..." Arra nodded, "That is true..." I looked up at the older vampiress. "And... Never mind." Arra stopped. "And, what?" I shook my head. "Nyx, tell me..." I shook my head again. "No, it's stupid." Arra grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a stop. "Tell me." I looked away for a moment. "I just have this... gut feeling. Like if I don't do this now, I'll never be able to do the trials." Arra looked confused, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "Like something really important is going to happen... I don't know when, why, or what it is... I just know _something_ is going and soon." Arra's blue eyes met mine directly, "Something good or..." I shook my head. "Something bad... really, really bad... And it will be big, really important. I don't know why... I can just feel it." Arra looked sympathetic, "Your instinct is not without cause Nyx. You are feeling what all vampires are feeling. You have heard of the War of the Scars?" I nodded. Mr.C had told me a lot about it. It was a long, bloody and brutal war between the vampires and the vampeneze. The victory seemed to go to the vampires, but it wasn't a very decisive one. Both sides took a heavy loss.

Arra was silent for a moment, "Many vampires feel, that history will repeat its self. That it will happen again... Let us pray to the vampire Gods that it does not... I doubt that either side would survive another war." At least I wasn't alone in my fears. Arra left to go to the main hall and I headed for the game room with my staff to warm up before I started to train for my first trail.

Seba was there and waved me over to him. "Nyx, this is Vanez Blane. He has agreed to train you for your trials." I took note of this vampire. Two eye patches... He was blind. But I didn't doubt he could whip my ass in to next week. And he had a full staff. I immediately took a liking and respected this man, I hadn't met very many vampire who trained with a staff. Most liked daggers or fought with their hands. I shook the blind vampires hand firmly. "Pleasure to met you, sir." Vanze smiled, "And a pleasure to meet you, Nyx."

"You train with a staff as I do, sir?" Vanze nodded. "I do. I have heard you are partial to one as well." I smiled at the vampire. "You heard correctly." Vanze nodded, "Very well then. Let us begin."

I was amazed, not two minutes in to our sparring and I was already breathing heavy. Vanze and I were evenly matched. "You fight very well, Nyx... So few vampires chose the staff to train with. Many prefer swords." I spun my staff in a circular motion to block and attempt to land on him. We had still yet to hit each other. "Damn shame, if you ask me. Although I don't blame them... A sword is easier to wield... Usually only requires one hand and are simpler to train with." CRACK, CRACK, WHACK! "However, they require a great deal of strength, they are heavier, they throw off you balance more easily, they are also easier to know out of your hand or drop. A staff on the other hand, is lighter, help your balance, but you need a great deal of discipline, speed and..." Crack whack smack! "They are a lot more fun." Vanze laughed. "That they are." Whack crack smack. Then Vanze held the staff in a position that signaled the sparring was done. I gently matched this and press it to his hands to show him I was done too.

"Well done. That is it for a warm up. Now you have the Aquatic maze first, yes?" I put my staff down, leaning it on the wall next to his. "Yes. I must swim through the maze while carrying a stone half my weight." Vanze, "Ah so you are no stranger to our ways." "No, I am not." Vanze nodded and walked over to a wall of various sized stones. "How much do you weigh Nyx?" "One hundred and ten pounds give or take." Vanze paused and looked back in my general direction and started laughing. "One hundred and ten pounds! That's it! You're a tiny thing then! No wonder you favor a staff!" I normally took barbs like that in stride but in my present condition I was a little perturbed. "Is that a problem, sir?" Vanze calmed. "No, no... I meant no offense. Forgive me." He picked out a stone and handed it to me. "Now that should roughly be half of your weight." I trained with Vanze until I could easily pull the stone through the water. I was pretty tired at the end of the night, but I made sure I fed and fed well. I couldn't go all clawed and red eyed in front of the vampire clan.

But before I fell asleep, I prayed. I prayed to the vampire gods that I could keep my demon hidden from the clan, and Mika. But had I known how I would have been answered I wouldn't have bothered at all...

* * *

R&R... please?

Come to the dark side...We have cookies!


	15. Freak 14

Freak 14

A/N: It's fluffy-er than what I'm used to so... yeah... R&R on it.

* * *

I was being led in to the aquatic maze, blindfolded. When it was finally taken off the guard told me the rules and that I would hear a small gurgle of water when it was time to start. I admit, I was scared, scared out of my mind. I hate swimming! I hate water! Why? No clue! I JUST didn't get along well with water. Though I was assured it was still water when I was brought in. (Which meant that if I died my soul wouldn't be trapped and I could move on.) By the way, it wasn't very comforting. At the sound of the gurgle it took off, and I thanked the Vampire Gods that I was short for my age. I could fit pretty easy in the small tunnels. I decided to carry my stone, instead of having it drag behind me.

The water was rising fast, and I could feel my... inner demon stir. _"Oh gods, not now, you! I can't let you out right now."_ I muttered to my inner demon. But there it was howling for air time. The water rose even more, now I was swimming, more so than walking. And I was running out of time and energy... I should have calmed myself down, but I didn't, and I was distracted. I didn't hear the rush of the spout and I hit it dead on. I threw me forward quite a few feet and I slammed my leg in to something hard. Pain shot through my leg and fell in to the water. My inner demon howled at me.

I shot up, not much air was left, and I sputtered and coughed and took deep calming breaths. Then the smell hit me. Blood, my blood, I must have cut myself on the rock of the maze. Well, after that apparently my inner demon decided he wasn't going to ask me anymore and decided it was his turn to take over.

When my demon takes over, it's kind of like being trapped in your own mind, you're still all there, you can move, but it doesn't feel like it's really you. It's almost surreal. I could feel myself change, claws grew, my eyesight was sharped, I felt stronger and well, more animistic. My only thought was surviving, and finding that X. It was weird to have my demon in control and be so calm, usually when he came around, it was because I was either really hungry or I was in a blind rage. I don't know how long i swam but I was started to run out of air, and I knew that it was all I had; I needed to find the X and fast. A torch light caught my attention so I swam towards it. It was pretty hard to do so with only one leg working, so I used my arm for a spare leg instead.

On the wall, was a big X, I was so relieved I almost forgot to hit the button. Now that would have been the joke of the century!

_**'Alright now you've had your time, I need to come back now.'**_

I told my inner beast. Surprisingly he withdrew and I was in my own mind again when I pushed the button.

**(Mr. C pov)**

Several minutes had pasted the time that the maze would be full. God's no! She's couldn't have failed! Not my Nyx! Not my baby girl... I closed my eyes, I could not bear to see them carry out her limp body to take the the Guardians in the hall of death! That was when Seba shook my shoulder and pointed as water gushed out of the maze and the clan cheered. Nyx had done it! Oh thank the vampire Gods!

**(Nyx pov)**

Water rushed over me and I felt the rope around me jerk and then go slack. The rope had broken, the rock must have gotten caught, or someone must have cut it, either way, I'd done it. And I could breathe. My first gulp of air shook my entire body and I sputtered and coughed. Gods I hated the water. I was shivering pretty badly. The vampire clan was yelling and cheering and my head pounded. "Nyx! Nyx!" I heard a voice calling me. I barely had the energy to look up and see Mr. Crepsley, Seba, and Darren rushing towards me. I tried to get up but, I was just too tired. "Come on, Nyx... Let's get you out of here." I heard Darren say next to me on my right and Mr.C's voice on my left.

"Well done, young Nyx. You have made us all very proud." I heard Seba behind me and felt what I suspected was Seba's cape, placed around my shoulders. They pulled me up to stand, but my one leg wouldn't work. I hissed at the pain. "Get her to the healers! NOW!" A voice that I didn't recognize shouted, before I passed out.

**(Later)**

"Ugh!" I moaned when I came back to conciseness. My head hurt like hell, as did my leg but my head was defiantly worse. "Young Nyx... you are awake?" A voice to my left asked in a hushed voice. "No, I'm still passed out...your just hallucinating." I growled sarcastically. I was tired and in pain and hungry. Not a good combo for me. "Nymphadora Elizabeth!" I heard my mentor Mr.C snap at me. Then Darren laughed.

"If her mouth is already going, I'll bet she'll be just fine." Arra chuckled. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up... It didn't work out too well. Seba grabbed my shoulders. "Easy..." Seba whispered. I noticed as I looked around the room a lot of people were there: Mr. C, Paris, Seba, Arrow, Darren, Vancha, Arra and to my surprise Mika were all there. Damn... I sat up again; i was still wearing the leather clothes that I had in the maze. They were dry by now as was I for the most part. "Damage report?" I asked, hoping we could just get right to it. I rubbed my eyes a bit so my vision would clear. When it did, I could see Mr. Crepsley smile; he always thought it was funny how I refused to beat around the bush.

"You split your right leg open very badly, almost to the bone in fact... But there is no severe damage to the nerves or permident damage to the muscle. And the bone is neither sratched, fractiured or broken, so you should heal with in the next 12 hours. You will have a scar there, unfortunately." I sighed, "What else is new..." Mr. C chuckled at me. What was another scar to me, I had quite the collection anyway.

"You gave us quite a scare..." Arrow muttered, his eyes were a mix of fear, concern and lust. It made me feel very uncomfortable. I saw Prince Arrow as a vampire that I liked but only as a friend. I didn't like how he advanced on me, it made me feel strange and I didn't like it. This had to stop, but a part of me didn't want to offend the Prince or worse hurt him. He was an excelent fighter and I respected him for that. He was kind and careing, don't get me wrong I am flattered that he thinks so highly of me, but I just didn't feel the same way towards him. I care about Arrow and I like him a lot. But just not **_that_** way.

"I got hit by a surge of water, and hit the wall. Nothing too bad, though." I shrugged it off. The whole lot of us talked for a while. One by one they started to leave, soon it was just Seba, Mr.C and Mika left in the room. I mostly talked to Mika, who slowly but surely got a little closer to me with every new topic. Mika soon enough was sitting in a crude chair next to me, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't smitten.

**(Seba POV)**

I could not help but watch the interactions between Prince Mika and our little Nyx. Prince Mika would cleverly compliment her and flirt subtly. I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice, my assistant Larten noticed too. He started to look like a papa wolf warning a predator to get away from his pup before blood was shed. But Prince Mika only had eyes for Nyx, and she for him. They both deserved their happiness. Prince Mika had not been happy for far too long. And Nyx... I did not know what had happened to her... but there was a hesitation to her actions, a hint of fear and vunrability... I wondered had she been hurt in the past? And by whom? Why did this fiery little vampire err when looking in to the face of courtship? I longed to ask her or Larten, but it was not my place to do so. I would just have to wait until I was trusted enough to be told.

But Nyx seemed to be warming up to Prince Mika very well. A part of me was frightened for her. Nyx's trust was very frail and easily broken. It had to be held in gentle hands. I only prayed that Prince Mika could see that and not take advantage of it. Should he ever harm her, I doubt that there would be anything to stop the backlash that he would face from all those who truely care for her. I might even be apart of that backlash... But for right now, I think it is about time Larten and I take our leave and let the lovers ave their time together.

"Larten, I believe you and I should get some rest and let Nyx get some rest too..." I sent a knowing look at the young Nyx. She knew exactly what I was doing. "I am staying here with my daughter, Seba. I can rest here." God's this boy was stubborn. I pushed him out of the room, "Now, now Larten. I will hear none of that! I gave you a room and you will use it. Come now, I'm sure Prince Mika will make sure our Nyx will not be disturbed while she rests..." Larten continued to grumble at me as I forced him out of the room, to leave the two future lovers alone. "A good day to you, Nyx!"

**(Nyx pov)**

Mika smiled as we watched Seba and Mr. C leave. He was sexy already but when he smiled, Gods, he was just amazing… "That smile looks good on you, Prince Mika; you should wear it more often." Mika grunted. "Arrow was right you know… You scared us, all of us…" The words, including me, hung in the air. "I'm glad you stayed." I muttered, and I was. I enjoyed his company and he was pretty easy on the eyes too. "As am I, Miss Nymphadora…Or as you like to be called Nyx… You were very brave to face your trials so quickly." I couldn't help but blush, "I'm not brave." Mika pinned me with a look. "And why do you say that?" I looked away, "To be honest… I was scared out of my mind…" Mika took one of my hands in his. "We are all scared when we first take on the Trails, my self included."

I smiled, "I can't imagine you being scared of anything…" Mika snorted, "Oh, I assure you, I was quite scared during my trials!" Mika smiled in a way that reminded me of a naughty little boy. Not that i could ever imagine Mika doing anything boyish either!

"Do you know what happened to me during my first trial?" I shook my head. "My first trials… I was terrified! So much so that when it was all finally over, I didn't sleep in my own coffin for at least a solid month! I stayed in my mentor's coffin with him! I was a grown man at the time, mind you… If you can imagine two men my size trying to fit in to a single coffin together!" I laughed, I couldn't help it. He smiled at me, sitting on the cot right next to me. "But I am glad, that Seba Nile left us alone…" I stopped laughing and smiled at Mika, "Why is that?" Mika's hand cupped my face, "So I could do this…" The next thing I knew, Mika had leaned down and his lips had covered mine. My response was almost immediate, I kissed him back.

His lips were so soft and warm and his kiss was firm but not forceful. I couldn't help but compare Mika's kiss to one of Shanus. But really, there was no comparison. Shanus was really still a boy, but Mika… He was a man, with experience and who knew exactly what he wanted. It was divine. My head was pinning! I mourned the loss when he finally broke the kiss. He smiled at me again, this one was lustful. "A good rest to you, my brave Nymphadora…" I must have fallen asleep after that….

I woke up a while later, it was still night and Mika had left. I heard a noisy grumble next to me, it was my mentor. I was surprised he was still awake. "Go back to sleep, little bat." I smiled at my nickname. "Papa?" Mr. C straighten up at once, "Yes, little bat?" I scooted over as far as I could. "Will you sleep next to me?" Mr. Crepsley smiled broadly, "Of course, little bat." He stood and laid down beside me. I fell asleep with his arms around me and my head on his chest, comforted by the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat.

**(Seba and Mr.C)**

Seba walked down to the infirmary, he knew Larten was there. And sure enough… He was there, with Nyx nestled sweetly in his arms. "Larten…" Seba stood in the doorway, shaking his head at his assistant. Larten looked up at his mentor innocently, "What?" Seba shook his head once more and walked over to the chair beside the bed. "You know exactly, what, Larten Crepsley… You were as red as your hair earlier with Prince Mika and Prince Arrow." Larten looked back down at his Nyx. "The Princes have no right to be flirting with my daughter." Larten growled. Seba sighed. "Larten, you must have realized that this would happen. Nyx is by far not a little girl anymore… She is very much a young woman." Larten stroked her hair sadly, "I know."

Seba patted his assistant on the shoulder, "That is not to say that she will stop being your little girl, nor will you stop being her papa…" Larten gave Seba a half smile. "I do not care for the way he flirts with her Seba…" Larten was referring to Arrow. "Nor do I Larten. But what about Prince Mika… he is interested in Nyx as well… very much so." Larten frowned. "I do not like how he flirts with her, either." Seba rolled his eyes. "Larten…" Larten looked up at his mentor. "She is my baby, Seba. She is my baby girl. I do not like the idea of sharing her, with anyone." Seba smiled. Larten looked back at his mentor with a rueful smile. "I do believe I owe Vanze an apology…"Seba shook his head and laughed.

* * *

R&R

Come to the dark side… We have cookies!


	16. Freak 15

**Freak 15**

Prince Mika strolled down the halls; it was a few hours before dusk. There was a slight, but noticeable, spring in his step **(A/N: I hate that phrase! But I couldn't think of a better one! Sorry.) **And a small, ghost of a smile danced on his lips. It should bother him that he was so attracted to such a young vampire who was still VERY MUCH a child; she was only 15 years old. But it didn't bother him at all. He had kissed her tonight… And he was very glad that he did! Yes, he was in paradise. At least until he rounded the corner and nearly slammed right in to Seba Nile… Seba was leaning against the wall with one shoulder, with his arms crossed and had a very knowing grin plastered to his face. His eyes were firm and maybe a little less than pleased with the Prince. He had been waiting for him.

"Hello, Sire. Out for an early stroll I see…" Seba drawled. Prince Mika straightened. "Yes, Seba, I am…" Mika knew to tread carefully around this vampire. He was very old, very cleaver and very good friends with Paris… Seba stood from the wall, "Come then, let us continue this stroll, I do have something that I must address with you…" Seba casually draped his long arm over the younger vampire's shoulders, like he would an old friend and walked alongside him.

Seba was quiet for a few moments, before they had reached a darker area of the halls, and one that was empty of all vampires and guards. "Now, Prince Mika, that subject I wished to discuss." Mika balked, "If you wish to address an issue, you can see the princes…" Seba cut him off sharply, "No, this topic ONLY concerns you, and is quite a private matter." Mika fell silent. He had a hunch where this was going. _**He knew…**_

"You have an interest in my granddaughter. " It was not a question. "And, honestly, I can not say I entirely approve of it. You are very old Sire, and Nyx is extremely young. However, I do see that so far you seem to make her very happy, so I will allow you to keep spending time with her and I will not bring it to the other Princes' or the clan's attention." Seba's voice deepened dangerously, "But I will warn you now, Sire, be you a Prince or not… that should you ever harm Nymphadora is any way, shape or form… Should you ever cause her even a minute amount of pain, harm even a single hair on her head, or cause her any distress what so ever… There are many vampires here who will seek revenge on her behalf. And I will be among them." Mika paused, "Is that a threat Seba Nile?"

Seba smiled in the 'sweet old man' way he did. "No, Sire. That is a promise. However if you want a threat..." Seba took on a dark and dangerous look, "If you harm my granddaughter, Mika Ver Leth... If you evertake advantage of the sweet little girl's trust in you... I will kill you, and damn all consequences. I mean every word, Mika Ver Leth... and I will have Prince Paris right behind me as well. If you ever do any wrong by my granddaughter... I will show you a hell that you have never known to exist." Seba growled lowly. Mika didn't for a moment doubt that Seba would carry out his words.

"I have no plans or intentions to harm Nymphadora." Mika stated. Seba's smile was unnerving. "A wise decision, Sire. I am very pleased that we had this chat." And with that Seba strolled away, humming happily. Mika let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Seba was damn scary when he wanted to be.

**(With Nyx) **

Nyx woke up to find a bowl of broth, a small dagger, some meat and two large pitchers of blood on a table next to her cot, with a note from her mentor.

**_Nyx,_**

**_Had to leave to help Seba prepare the hall for the choosing of your next trial. Enjoy your meal. Keep the dagger with you. Remember to take care of your red eyed friend._**

**_Mr. Crepsley_**

Nyx smiled. Mr.C was never a very lovey person, but he lived to tease her. She laughed, ate her meal and started to stretch out her leg, before a someone knocked on her door. "Enter." She answered. Her leg was stiff from lack of use, but the gash was closed and the stitches had been taken out. It was a rather nasty scar. "Miss Nyx..." Arrow stepped in to the room. Nyx tensed immediately. Alone with Arrow in a closed room, not good.

"Prince Arrow." Nyx answered in a monotone. Arrow had closed the door and was walking towards her. "Your leg has healed nicely." Arrow smiled flirtatiously. "Yes, it has." Nyx focused on making sure Arrow didn't get too close to her and not look at him. She didn't trust Arrow, no matter how much she liked him, she didn't trust him. "Nyx, please, look at me..." She didn't want to, but slowly she did, the dagger clenched in her hand. Arrow moved closer, now only a few feet away from her.

"Nyx, by now you must have noticed my interest in you..."

Nyx met his lust filled eyes with ones that were filled with annoyance. "I have. And I want your advances to stop." There she'd said it.

Arrow smiled, "Nyx, I know your mentor and most of the vampire clan does not approve of my want to court you... but that does not mean that you do not have the chocie to accept my advances. You don't have to agree with them." Apparently Arrow was a bit slow...

Nyx stood firm. "But I DO agree with them. I DO NOT want you to court me. I wish for it to stop. It is very inappropriate for you to do such things. I feel nothing more than a kind friendship towards you..." Arrow cut her off with a kiss.

**(Nyx pov)**

Arrow was kissing me! Oh gods he kissed like a golden retriever! And he pawed at me like some horny school boy! Just like Shanus had done. I felt that old wound reopen... While my mind panicked my demon knew just what to do, so I decided to listen to him. I pushed against his chest hard, forcing him to break it...

_**SMACK!**_

I had slapped PRINCE Arrow across the face. Ok down demon, down... "Prince Arrow, I am no longer asking. I am demanding that you NEVER do THAT again." I pointed at him, breathing heavily. I felt hot tears prick the back of my eyes. "I'm going to make this VERY clear, Prince Arrow. I do not want you to court me. I do not have any romantic feelings for you. Your advances are greatly unwanted. I want this to stop, immediately. Have I made myself clear?" Arrow stared at me in shock. "Nyx..."

"No! I don't want to hear it! just go! Leave me alone." I barked at him. "Nyx, let me just..." I snapped, tears poured freely down my face. my mind was so full of bad memories, I just wanted him to leave. "No! Just shut up! Leave me alone! just get out! GO!" I yelled at him. Arrow looked down at his boots sheepishly. My tears fell harder, now I felt guilty. I didn't plan on hurting him. "Very well..." Arrow muttered and quickly walked out. I was crying now, but more out of anger at myself. I fell to the floor crying in anger at myself and out of hurt from Shanus. I hated what that stupid snake boy did to me. It was then i felt something wet on my leg. I looked down to see that my gash had opened up again. That did it. I broke in to sobs and curled up in to a ball in my own private world of pain.

**(MIKA)**

Well... after his little chat with Seba, Mika had ran it to quite a few other vampire who also wanted to speak to him about something. Arra, had threatened to gut him with a spoon then slice off his manhood and shove it down his throat, Larten had threatened to throw him on to the stakes in the hall of death, Vancha wanted to chop him up and feed him to a pack of hungry wolves, Darren threatened to feed him to the D'shan spiders, and Garvner Paul and Kurda had both said they'd mount his head on a pike and feed his body to the Vampeneze. Though their variations of his demise were very different, the reason behind it was the same. Mika was NOT to harm Nymphadora.

Mika sighed, well that was a rather interesting way to start his morning. Maybe Nyx would be up by now? Mika paused with a smile on his face. Maybe he could steal away an hour or so with her... Maybe steal another kiss? Mika chuckled to himself, "Or two... or twenty..." Mika turned down the hall and headed to the infirmary. He stopped at the end of the hall, he heard shouting. He raced down to the door where it had came from but stopped short. It was coming from Nyx's room.

"Prince Arrow, I am no longer asking. I am demanding that you NEVER do THAT again." It was Nyx...

"I'm going to make this VERY clear, Prince Arrow. I do not want you to court me. I do not have any romantic feelings for you. Your advances are greatly unwanted. I want this to stop, immediatly. Have I made myself clear?" What was Arrow doing in Nyx's room alone? Mika saw red as the thought crossed his mind.

"Nyx..."

"No! I don't want to hear it! just go! Leave me alone."

"Nyx, let me just..."

"No! Just shut up! Leave me alone! just get out! GO!"

"Very well..."

Arrow rushed out of the room, not even seeing him in the hall. Mika was torn, as much as he wanted to roar at Arrow and strangle him for what ever he had done to upset Nyx... he was more worried about Nyx. that;s when he heard the smallest sob coming from her room. "Nyx..."

Mika rushed in to the room and found Nyx curled up in a heap on the floor sobbing and bleeding. He'd kill Arrow later for this. "Nyx," Mika scooped Nyx up in to his arms and sat on the cot with her. "What happened... did arrow do this to you?" Nyx shook her head, "No, Arrow tried to kiss me... I got so angry... I;m so soory Mika..." Nyx buried herself in his chest. Mika hugged her tightly before he started with her open gash. He licked his fingers and rubbed his saliva in to the wound to heal it.

Nyx hissed a little at the pressure. "Sorry, a vampire's hands, I know theyre rough." Mika muttered as he worked up her leg. "No, I mean yes they are but..." Nyx stuttered as Mika finished healing her leg. "But don't stop..." she whispered. Mika met her green eyes and his mouth watered. "Nymphadora..." He muttered as their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. They kissed once, twice soon it was just plain necking. Tongues, lips and teeth met in a warm passionate dance. Nyx's hands threaded through his black hair. Mika shivered as he slid his own hand in to her fiery locks, his other hand settled at the small of her back. They remained in that position for minutes maybe more... both were lost in each other. Their kiss then grew more and more sexual, and fevered. Nyx let Mika take domanince, and that only severed to turn him on even more.

Mika's hand slowly moved from the small of her back to her leg, then up her waist to fondle her breast. 'And such nice ones they were!" Mika thought, they were not too big nor to small, the just filled his palm perfectly. He squeezed it lightly, and Nyx moaned in to his mouth. Mika squeezed harder, and she moaned louder. "Nyx..." Mika muttered. Gods she was a little fire ball. She came alive like a burning flame in his arms. One that threatened to consume him, and damn him, he wanted her to. Nyx moaned and moved in his arms, and as he laid her down on the cot and himself on top of her. He was careful not to put any pressure on her injured leg. "Mika..." her voice was soft and full of passion, it nearly drove him mad. Her tiny hands rubbed his chest and one of those little devils was venturing lower... Until... Mika's hips jerked as Nyx's small had brushed his thigh. He deepened the kiss and she took it all and demanded more. And he was such a giving person too... But as her good leg bent up next to his hip and place him just so on her center... and that little moan she gave... That did him in.

'Nothing would stop him now, Mika thought as he slipped his hand under the leather top Nyx had on, aroused by how it's peak hardened to his touch, Nothing would stop him from laying Nyx down on this bed and taking those offending clothes off of her and..."

"UH,HUM!" Some at the door loudly cleared their throat. Nyx jumped with a small squeak and scurried away from him as if he burned her.

"Except that..." Mika muttered to himself. Damn it!Who ever had the balls to come in here better be willing to lose them if there wasn't a DAMN good reason for being interrupted from the lovely paridise that he had been experiencing...

* * *

*gasp*

R&R!

Come to the dark side... We have cookies!


	17. Freak! 16

Freak 16

A/N: Remember to vote in the poll on my BIO!

Freak disclaimer: I own nothing but NYX!

* * *

Arra _**HAD**_been walking down to the infirmary to get Nyx. She had also_** NOT**_ been worried about her, that was until she had heard a distant shouting the sounded very much like the spirited little staff wielder and then seen Prince Arrow hurrying by her, looking hurt and a bright red hand print on the side of his face. Now she was running to find Nyx and very worried. But even then she had not expected the scene that would greet her once she found her...

Arra stood in awe and admiration in the doorway of Nyx's room. For hundreds of years female vampires' and even a few males, had fought and used any and every trick in the book (and a few originals) to get Prince Mika Ver Leth's attention and all had failed to do so. But Nyx, in a mere few short meetings, had the prince of Brooding, pawing at her like some spotty teenaged boy!

_**Damn!**_ Arra thought, with a lopsided grin on her face. As much as Arra would have loved nothing more than to simply leave the couple be... If Nyx was late for the choosing of her trial... and Mika remained MIA... Larten would search for her himself... and if he caught Mika groping his little bat, well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. Arra hated to do this but...

"UH, HUM!" Arra cleared her throat very loudly. Nyx damn near jumped out of her skin and blushed deeply. Mika just looked like he wanted to kill someone...mainly whoever interrupted his play time. "Nyx, it's time to pick out your next trial...Good evening, Sire..." Arra bowed respectfully to Prince Mika. Mika glared at her. Nyx nodded shakily, straightened out her clothes and mussed hair and hurried out the door, her cheeks rivaling the color of her red hair, with Arra smiling very knowingly, following close behind her. Leaving Prince Mika very pissed off and scowling.

**(Arra and Nyx) **

"Well, well, well..." Arra drawled pulling Nyx to a complete stop. Nyx was beetroot red and glaring furiously at Arra. "Nymphadora... I didn't know you and Prince Mika were so...friendly..." Arra cooed, teasing the young vampire. "Drop it, Arra. It was a simple kiss, nothing more." Nyx growled. Arra caught up and pulled her off to a side hall and to a stop again. "Oh, I don't think so! And that looked like a lot more than a kiss..." Arra spoke it an excited and hushed voice. "Last time I checked a simple kiss didn't involve getting felt up... Prince Mika was all over you! He hasn't shown interest in anyone or anything in well over a hundred years! Talk about catching the great white whale!" Nyx rolled her eyes at the other vampiress. "I haven't caught anything. It was all in the heat of the moment. It'll never happen again." Arra just gave her a look. "Yeah, right... I do have to agree it was pretty steamy the way you two were heading. "Arra raised a single eyebrow. "Spill it. Now. All of it." Nyx sighed and in a hushed whisper rehashed the events leading up to Arra's interruption.

Well, a more censored version of the events. No way was Nyx going to tell Arra exactly what happened. "He healed the gash on my leg and the next thing I knew we were kissing. That's it." Arra was smirked, "You've got guts, I'll give you that. You weren't without cause though; Prince Arrow shouldn't have done that... You still shouldn't have slapped him, though I doubt that he'll make a scene about it. Even with just cause, you risked a lot by slapping him."

"Well, he shouldn't have kissed me like he did. No means no, correct?" Arra smiled knowingly, "You didn't seem to have a problem with Prince Mika kissing you..." Nyx blushed again. "That's beside the point." Arra was quiet for a moment. "Is he big?" Nyx's blush deepened, "I'm not sure, I really don't have anything to compare it to." she muttered. "Well how big did he feel, roughly?" Nyx discretely, in a gesture, gave Arra about the size that Mika had felt like. "Oh, that's not bad... not bad at all... and keep in mind he wasn't even fully aroused. You'll have to tell me next time, when you two get to go all the way!" Arra gave her a playful nudge. Nyx shook her head," There won't be a next time Arra." Nyx started to walk off to the Hall of Princes.

Arra caught up to her, "Why not?" Nyx glanced at the older vampriss, "Arra, think about it, Prince Mika is well, he's a Prince and could have any vampriss or vampire he wants. I'm a 15 year old vampriss with a temper and let's face it, I'm not the prettiest one around... Why would Prince Mika want me? He's way off my marker..." Arra frowned, "Off your marker?" Nyx sighed, "He's really high above me, as in out of my reach... He deserves someone a lot better than me..." Nyx kept walking towards the hall of princes, leaving Arra behind questioning the meaning behind her words.

**(Nyx pov)**

I stood once again in front of the princes, well most of them... Prince Mika was refusing to make eye contact with me... And Prince Arrow, just never showed up. I felt guilt coiling in my gut like a great serpent. And I'd be lying if I said Mika's actions didn't hit and hurt like a ton of bricks. I reached in to the bag and pulled out another stone, then handed it to the guards who then in turn handed it to the princes.

"Nymphadora, your next trial is the path of needles..."

I nodded silently and bowed respectfully, and simply walked out. I didn't speak to anyone on my way out. I don't deserve their company, doing what I did and being what I am… I didn't even look at anyone. I felt guilty and ashamed of myself. Not only because I'd hurt one of the few friends that I had, but ashamed that I kept such a secret from all of them. They shouldn't trust me. Prince Mika deserved a vampire so much better than me. One who didn't lie to him every time he saw her. Who he could trust with his heart and his life… He certainly couldn't trust me with them! I think Mr. C tried to talk to me a few times but I don't think I answered him. I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't belong here, and I knew someday soon, everyone would see that… and I would be all alone, as I always have been, and always would be.

**(Mr.C pov/ Seba and Mr. C)**

The moment I saw Nyx I knew something was wrong. Her usual happy and confident air around her was no longer, but in its place was a sorrow and loneliness that broke my heart. I tried several times to coax my little bat out of this funk, but she would not budge. "Larten, might I ask what is ill?" Seba came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It is Nyx, I am afraid. She will not speak to anyone; I have never before seen her in such sorrow. And she will not tell me what is ill or even utter a single word!" I looked at my old mentor, "What is it that I should do, Seba?"

Seba looked at his old assistant. Larten had not asked him that question in many years, not since he was a halfblooded youth. "You can only love her, and try to be present for her when she needs you and wishes to talk to you about whatever it is that has her upset. However, if you wish… and do not mind, I could attempt to speak to Nymphadora… There are some things that are not so easy to speak to a parent, which is easier to bring up with a friend." Larten looked up at his mentor seriously, "I would be very grateful of you, if you did. I cannot bear to see my spirited little bat so subdued." Seba nodded and left Larten to find Nyx as Darren came over to speak with Larten. He only hoped that Nyx trusted him enough to find out what was wrong.

**(In Nyx's Room)**

Nyx laid on the make shift furniture in her room. There wasn't much in the room. Two torches, a coffin and a large slab of rock protruding from the wall that she had covered with a few thin sheets. She looked up as someone knocked on the door. She had locked it. The knock sounded again. She ignored it. A sigh, a jingling of keys and the snick of the lock opening. "Nymphadora?" Seba called softly. Seba stepped in to the room, closing the door behind him, and saw the young vampire curled on her side on a make shift bed, facing away from him.

"I could have been indecent you know." Nymphadora muttered. Seba smiled, "then I would have apologized. But you are decent, so I will not." Seba walked over and sat down on the stone slab. "Something is ill… Do you wish to discuss it?" Nymphadora shook her head. "No." Her voice and clipped, probably thinking that he would just leave. Well if she did, she was sadly mistaken.

Seba chuckled to himself, she reminded him so much of Larten sometimes. Oh yes, he recalled when Larten would go in to his sulks. But Seba knew how to pull him right out of it and get him to talk. Maybe the same thing would work on his daughter? Seba smirked and gently placed it on Nyx's shoulder and rubbed it, just as he had done with Larten. He wasn't sure how or why it worked, but it did and right now, he'd take it. After a few minutes of silence, Nyx sighed.

_'Victory…'_ Seba thought. "Talk to me, little one. What is it that weights so heavily on your mind?" And she told him, everything. From her break up with a snake boy named Shanus, to what happen with Arrow and Mika, and finally her very dark secret. Seba never said a word; He listened, until finally she was no longer lying on the stone but in his arms. "Little one, there is nothing wrong with you. Your actions were just with Arrow; Mika has always been a secretive one… He most likely was upset that the two of you were interrupted and not upset with you. And furthermore, that Shanus boy is clearly a fool. But most importantly, you belong here, with us. You are no less of a vampire, if anything you are more so. I cannot think of any other vampire who would be so brave to fight the same beast you do every day and to keep it a secret to boot. You have heavy shoulders my Nyx, but you still stand tall. And that is nothing to be ashamed about."

Nyx sniffled, "Nice pep talk, how about you try telling me what you really think now." Seba chuckled, "I am thinking that you must trust me very much to tell me all that you did. But I stand by my words. You have nothing to feel shameful of. Nothing." Seba stroked her fiery hair softly. "I'm scared Seba…of the Trials." Seba hugged her tightly. "I am too, Nyx… I am too." Seba's heart felt broken, 'That is why she errs, she knows the pain of heartbreak and rejection all too well.' Seba held her throughout the day, and was still with her, when she was summoned to start her trial…

* * *

*whew!* that was a longer one and sort of fluffy and sadish…. R&R and Vote in the Freak poll!

Come to the dark side…We have cookies!


	18. Freak 17

Freak 17

AN/ *Out from the darkness of Hades, the author of this story emerges* OH MY GAWD! I am soooooo sorry to all my readers for not updating in so long. Life has been getting in the way, as well as a severe case of extreme writers block…. Anyway, this chapter is a bit of a song fic and is kind of sad.

ALSO: PEOPLE…. NOW I KNOW THERE ARE MORE THAN THREE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY… YET ONLY THREE PEOPLE HAVE VOTED IN MY POLL… I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE IN THE FREAK POLL! THERE IS A SURPRISE TWIST IN IT FOR ALL OF YOU IF YOU DO!

* * *

Shanus was lying in his bed weeping as he had done since she had left, his vampire girl, his baby… his kitten… Nyx…

_I was thinkin about **her**  
thinkin about **me**  
thinkin about **us  
**where we gunna be  
open my eyes...  
**it was only just a dream**_

so i travel back down that road  
**wish you'd come back**  
no one knows  
i realize, **it was only just a dream**

He'd had a dream about her again, the where they were still together, still happy. Shanus sobbed harder in to his pillow, he'd been like this since the day she said goodbye. He hated himself for hurting her, for letting that girl… no, he couldn't blame the girl, it was his fault. He'd let it happen. He'd gone looking for the lust that was left unsatisfied because Nyx was smart, she didn't want to have sex because she had known what they had wouldn't last. But he had so badly wanted to prove her wrong.

Instead he'd only proven her right…

_I was at the top  
now it's like I'm in the basement  
number one spot  
now she's finding a replacement  
i swear now i can't take it  
knowing somebody's got my baby_

now you aint around, baby i can't think  
i should put it down, shoulda got that ring  
cuz i can still feel it in the air  
see your pretty face  
run my fingers through her hair

He'd taken their breakup a lot harder than everyone thought. He loved her! He loved her with all his heart, his soul, more than anything in the world…and he betrayed her. God, he was so selfish, she deserved so much better than him…__

**_my love  
my life  
my shorty  
my wife  
she left me, i'm tight  
cuz i knew that it just aint right_**__

i was thinkin about **her  
**thinkin about **me  
**thinkin about **us**  
where we gunna be  
open my eyes...  
**it was only just a dream**

so i travel back down that road  
**wish you'd come back**  
no one knows  
i realize, **it was only** **just a dream**

and i be ridin  
and i swear i see your face at every turn  
i try to get my usher on but i can't let it burn  
and i just hope that she notice she the only one i yearn for  
no more sooner will i learn

didn't give her all my love  
i guess now i got my payback  
now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby

_hey  
she was so easy to love  
but wait, i guess that love wasn't enough  
i'm going through it every time that i'm alone  
now i'm wishing she would just pick up the phone  
but she made a decision that she wanted to move on_

_cuz i was wrong_

He hoped she was happy where ever she was right now. He wanted her to be happy, she deserved it. He didn't. He didn't deserve her, but god did he want her.

_i was thinkin about **her  
**thinkin about **me  
**thinkin about **us**  
where we gunna be  
open my eyes...  
**it was only just a dream  
**  
so i travel back down that road  
**wish you'd come back**  
no one knows  
i realize, **it was only** **just a dream**_

if you ever loved somebody put your hands up

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
and now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything _

_if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
and now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

_i was thinkin about **her  
**thinkin about **me  
**thinkin about **us  
**where we gunna be  
**open my eyes...  
it was only just a dream  
**  
so i travel back down that road  
**wish you come back**  
no one knows  
i realize**, it was only just a dream**_

"I'm sorry Nyx… I'm so sorry… Please come home! Please… I miss you so much! God, I love you Nyx, I love you so much! Please just come back home…" Shanus sobbed in to his already soaked pillow, his heart was broken, and it was ripping him apart from the inside out.

*outside Shanus's tent*

Evra looked in on his son. He felt horrible, his son was in pain and there was nothing he could do to make it stop. Evra walked in without saying and word and scooped his son in his arms. Neither of them spoke, they didn't have to. Shanus clung to his father and sobbed himself to sleep that night, but never once did Evra let his son go. He let his son sleep in his arms, and he stayed with him the entire night, it was the only thing he could do for him. The rest would have to heal on its own time, he just hoped that the light at the end of this tunnel was close, because he didn't know how much more of this his son would be able to take…

* * *

Sorry again for my lack of updating. I'll update DRS as soon as I can… The rest I'll get to asap as well… but I have to get my main stories updated first.

Come to the dark side… We have cookies!

R&R


	19. Freak 18

**FREAK 18**

**AN/ *Out from the darkness of Hades, the author of this story emerges* OH MY GAWD! I am soooooo sorry to all my readers for not updating in so long. Life has been getting in the way. After a tragic funeral, school, work, and a lack of internet access…. I have returned. I'll be updating the rest of my stories asap. Again I am soooooo sorry! Still no beta... but I have been using a much needed updated spell and grammar check. Enjoy...**

* * *

"So… all I have to do here is walk across…." I drawled.

"Pretty much… but don't let it go to your head. It is extremely difficult. These rocks and slippery and are easily shaken lose, by weight and sound. But from what I've heard weight won't be a problem for you. But those rocks are sharp as razors. Trust me… I know. Just be careful, and stay near the bottom. It's easier to dodge on the ground then it is to climb. At least for me it was… "

Darren smirked down at me and showed the scars all over his hands from his trails. He had decided to personally take me to the start of the trial and away from everyone. I smiled up at Darren and hugged him with one arm.

"Don't worry big brother, little sis is gonna be ok… it's just a death defying trial, not my very first date with some spotty and questionable teenaged boy." I joked, but I called him big brother with affection. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Be careful little one…"

Darren muttered. The gong sounded and the trial started. I entered the mouth of the cave with my head held high and Darren's form was lost to the darkness.

****DARREN AND MR. CREPSLEY, IN THE VEIWING HALL****

After Nyx had entered the cave, Darren returned to his seat. Not with the other princes but next to his father and mentor. Larten turned to Darren, looking a little worried and more nervous than anyone.

"How was she acting?"

Larten asked in a whisper, either out of parental fear or not wanting to be hear, one couldn't be sure. Darren smiled at his mentor and clasped his wrist and squeezed it gently to comfort him.

"She will be just fine. Nyx is a smart and very clever girl, plus she's faced worse than this before, she is a tough girl and it'll take more than just a few cuts to keep her from succeeding."

Larten smiled and looked a little more confident than before, then looked over at his first assistant.

"May I ask what has you practically glowing with pride Master Shan?"

Darren was grinning like a Cheshire cat that swallowed the canary.

"She called me her big brother…."

Larten nodded and patted his assistant's shoulder before they both waited for nyx to emerge from the other end of the cave.

****NYX POV****

Darren had been right the stalactites and stilagmites were slippery as all hell! It was literally impossible for me to get a good grip to start climbing… I huffed quietly and gave up with this presently useless form…. Ok time for the best to take over…

I let go of some of my humanity and allowed the other one to have some control. From my fingertips and toes grew black claws and my fangs lengthened and my eyes literally glowed red, casting light on to the rocks in front of me. I could see as perfectly as if it was daylight and not pitch blackness and with my claws digging in to the stone, I could climb easily… I just had to remember to retract these features before I exited the cave.

Because of my small size and lack of weight, I could easily slip under, around and in-between the sharp stone statues. My hands, feet and back got cut pretty bad but nothing I couldn't handle… until the ceiling started to shake. I watched the ceiling as one stone fell, the noise shook the others lose and raining down… None of them were close enough to hit me but one or two came close. I had to keep moving.

By the half-way point, I had a pretty good pace going, at any clear spot I went faster which shaved minutes off my time. That worst came when I was only a few meters from the mouth of the cave…

I retracted my claws and my eyes stopped glowing, unfortunately my top got snagged on one of the rock and it… well let's just say there was no saving it.. and yeah.. I wasn't wearing a bra.

Quickly I ducked behind one of the rocks to cover myself.

"Nyx? Is that you?" It was Paris.

"Yes sire," I shouted back.

"Is there anything wrong?" Seba, he was closer, probably near the mouth of the cave. The crowd was silent.

"Well, there is something…."

I sounded a little more embaressed then I felt but there was a slight laugh to my voice.

"What is ill?" Paris now at the mouth of the cave, with the echo that the cave was providing, everyone could hear.

But it was a little late to worry about that now.

"Do you require medical aid?" Mika… also at the mouth of the cave…

"No, I'm not hurt… But uh, Seba… Might I borrow your shirt?" I called out to Seba, praying I wouldn't have to come out top less in front of Mika... granted I lack a great deal of modesty and yeah Mika had felt me up the night before... but the thought of him seeing me, was unnerving.

A snicker went through the crowd.

"I beg your pardon?"

Seba sounded dumbstruck… I wish I could have seen his face. I poked my head out from behind the rock.

"I need to borrow your shirt… mine is uh… not useable if you catch my drift. And tell Vancha that the leather he gave me was faulty."

A lot of vampires started laughing at that comment.

Seba thankfully understood and ran in to hand me his shirt and looked away as I put it on. The crowd laughed and cheered as I exited. Arra later told me that the same thing had happened to her, and that Larten let her borrow his… though she never returned it. I laughed with her.

But I do remember seeing a blush on Mika's face… and a slight bulge in his pants… This had been a good night after all... But I was worn out. Thankfully a reprieve was coming... The Undead Festival! I couldn't wait!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will be updateing my other stories soon I promise.**

**R&R**

**Come to the Dark side… We have cookies!**


End file.
